A Thousand Tales
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: When Kagome receives a golden lamp for her birthday, she had no idea an actual genie was hidden inside… Canon, Divergence. A romantic adventure told in 100-word chapters - COMPLETE!
1. Birthday

Standard disclaimer applies.

When Kagome receives a golden lamp for her birthday, she had no idea an actual genie was hidden inside… Canon, Divergence. Written for Dokuga's Impromptu Drabble Drawble Night… or just because. A romantic adventure told in 100-word chapters!

When I say each chapter is written in 100 words, I mean it! So please don't ask for them to be longer, because they won't be.

Enjoy!

A Thousand Tales

Birthday

By: Luna

…

Kagome laughed while tearing apart more wrapping paper. It was her second birthday since returning from the Feudal Era, but she tried not to think about that as she admired a new sweater her mother made her.

"Last one, Kagome!" Her mother told her cheerfully, reaching for a present wrapped in brown paper. "It's from Grandpa. He says it's a family heirloom, but didn't tell me what."

Curious, Kagome opened the present slowly. Inside was a small, golden lamp… keychain.

She sighed and held the tiny lamp up for inspection, letting the laughs and jokes flow through her. "Oh, Grandpa…"

* * *

**Prompt: Brown**

**Words:** 100


	2. Present

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Present

By: Luna

…

Kagome sighed happily as she packed the last of her presents away. She stared at her last present, affection and exasperation warring inside her as she wondered what to do with this gift, given by her grandfather.

She picked up the lamp by the key ring and sent it spinning with a flick of her finger. The sun made it sparkle, making her wonder if it was pure gold.

As she went to send it spinning once more, she could only gasp when clawed hands appeared and reached for her throat. A man appeared, recognition lit her wide eyes.

"_You._"

* * *

**Prompt: Claws**

**Words:** **100**


	3. Lamp

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lamp

By: Luna

…

Kagome could only stare, wide eyed, at the stripes painted across his face. She hadn't seen them in so long… She must be seeing things. Why was he here? How did he get here?

He didn't say a word, yet he seemed just as surprised as she. Smoke curled around his form, yet she smelled no fire. She smelled incense and… man. It curled her toes.

"How did you…?" she whispered, even though his claws were no longer around her throat.

Lips curled in resentment, he said nothing, staring pointedly down at the tiny lamp dropped carelessly at her feet.

* * *

**Prompt: Stripes**

**Words:** **100**


	4. Change

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Change

By: Luna

…

She wondered what to say to him, the silence becoming awkward. She shifted from one foot, then the other, then back a step. She looked up, having forgotten how tall he was. How beautiful.

She swallowed hard and looked away from his face, studying the smoke curling around him in little wisps. He wore a plain white kimono, and his feet were bare. No color. No crests. No armor. No _swords_.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered at last. "What happened to you?"

"That's not what you should ask." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"It's not?" She still could only whisper.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

**Prompt: Armor**

**Words:** **100**


	5. Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Wish

By: Luna

…

"What do I need to ask you? What do I need to _do?_" To make it stop. To make it better. She didn't know which one, only that it wasn't right.

The Sesshoumaru standing before her was different somehow. Defeated, despite his proud posture. And bitter, though she couldn't guess why, or what went wrong.

What happened when she left?

"Just ask me." It was obvious Sesshoumaru didn't want to be there, and she wondered why he didn't just fly away like he usually would.

"What?" she finally snapped, her patience spent.

"Anything." he replied. "Your wish is my command."

**Prompt: Fly**

**Words:** **100**


	6. Unbelievable

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Unbelievable

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared at him for a moment, her face slack with shock, before she turned on her heel and headed towards the door. She didn't believe it. She _couldn't _believe it. Two years of separating herself from the past and then suddenly the great Lord Sesshoumaru comes back as some sort of… _genie_?

It was ridiculous.

Fast as lightening, he appeared before her, preventing her escape. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks. "You have not made your wish yet."

"Wishes…" Her shoulders drooped, and her eyes met his silently, helplessly. "Don't you think I've had enough of those?"

* * *

**Prompt: Lightning **

**Words:** **100**


	7. Ghost

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Ghost

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome wherever she went, her silent shadow. No one else seemed to see him but her, and at the moment she didn't have enough energy to explain to people even if they did see him.

She wondered what happened when she left, the fate that had been decided after her wish. She had always assumed that Rin, little Jaken, and scaly Ah Un would stay by Sesshoumaru's side forever.

That night, she finally gathered enough courage to ask. "Why did this happen to you?"

Sesshoumaru flicked eyes her way. "Penance. Arrogance."

"_Who _did this to you?"

"You did."

**Prompt: Scales**

**Words: 100**


	8. Late

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Late

By: Luna

…

Kagome flew through her morning routine, too frazzled to be distracted by the curiosity in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and she only stopped to face him because he blocked her exit.

"What?" she finally asked.

His eyes narrowed at her tone, but only asked, "Where are you going?"

"Work. I'm late." She toed on her sandals, shut the door, and squeaked when she was suddenly airborne. "_What are you doing?_"

She didn't see him shrug, but she felt it. "This seemed easier. Where are we going?"

Opening her fingers, she peered around her before pointing a finger towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Library.

**Prompt: Clouds **

**Words: 100**


	9. Work

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Work

By: Luna

…

Kagome looked around her before facing Sesshoumaru, a scowl already on her face. "You can't keep following me, you know."

"Yes, I can." He was leaning against a bookshelf, a bored expression on his face.

"_Why?_" She ground out. Finding answers was like pulling teeth that didn't want to come out.

"You haven't made any wishes."

She closed her eyes, counted to ten. "Okay… how many do I get?"

A shrug. "A few."

A child passing by noticed her red cheeks and dark expression, and nearly whimpered. "Scary," he whispered, running away when he realized she was talking to… nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: Dragon **

**Words: 100**


	10. Mystery

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Mystery

By: Luna

…

Kagome didn't understand him. He drops a bombshell on her, then stays silent for days. When he did speak, it was to ask her if she decided her wish.

What was it with him and wishes?

If he was like the animated genie, then after a certain amount of wishes he'd be able to leave… _if _that's the case. Why didn't he tell her how many wishes she had? What was he hiding? Why would he bother hiding it in the first place?

She wanted to solve this mystery… so there will be no wishes made. Now… or anytime soon.

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	11. Curious

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Curious

By: Luna

…

"Why won't you make any wishes?" he asked after a few days of silent treatment.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she countered.

"If you wish it, I will tell you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm not falling for that trap. Why can't I help you?"

He snorted, his gaze outside. "I think you've _helped _enough."

Kagome threw her hands up, and the sound she made drew Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Won't you tell me what I did wrong, at least?"

Sesshoumaru hummed slightly, and when he turned, Kagome set herself to listen to everything he said… and everything he didn't.

* * *

**Prompt: Unafraid**

**Words: 100**


	12. Past

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

The Past

By: Luna

…

"The clouds look ominous."

The words were so reminiscent of another man, that for a moment Kagome was transported to the past. She sighed, a little wistful. Instead of the witty rejoinder she would usually reply with, she said "It's not going to snow, if that's what you mean."

"No." he mused. A beat of silence later. "Snow was the reason I left Japan."

Kagome focused on him. "Rin?"

"Kaede."

"And Jaken?"

"With Rin."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. She's probably the only reason he'd ever leave you."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru's face was shuttered.

"Where did you go?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted. "India."

* * *

**Prompt: Snow**

**Words: 100**


	13. Travel Plans

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Travel Plans

By: Luna

…

"Once the threat of Naraku ended, I was free to travel." Sesshoumaru started, his voice quiet and detached. "Rin was human. She could not stay with me."

"She loved you!" Kagome gasped, outraged. "How could you do that to her? Do you really hate humans that much? What's so _bad _about us?"

"You die." Two words, yet they had the power to stop her tirade cold.

She shifted uncomfortably. "So what did you find?"

"Heat. Jewels. Power." There was a shrug in his voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "_Who _did you find?"

"No one." he told her. "He found me."

* * *

**Prompt: Dream**

**Words: 100**


	14. Power

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Power

By: Luna

…

"What was his name?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "Does it matter?"

Dropping her eyes, she muttered. "I guess not."

He studied her. "His name was Jinn. We shared a bottle of arrack. He asked what I was looking for in India."

He paused, pinning her in place with a look that reminded her of the old Sesshoumaru… the colder, more expressionless lord. "He asked what I thought I deserved."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think?" he asked. At her silence, he said "Power."

She swallowed. "And?"

"What do you think?" he repeated, murmuring. "He gave it to me."

* * *

**Prompt: Fire**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: **From the wonderful source of Wikipedia…_Arrack _is an alcoholic beverage that is distilled mainly in South Asia and South East Asia from fermented fruit, grain, sugarcane, or the sap of coconut palms. The word "Arrack" itself is derived from the Arabic word arak, which means "sweat" or "condensation". Coconut arrack is considered by some Muslims as a "loophole" in the prohibition against alcohol because it is made from neither grain nor fruit, thus allowing its consumption.


	15. Trickster

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Trickster

By: Luna

…

"Just like that?" Kagome sputtered. "You tell this _stranger _over shots of booze your quest for power and he just… _gives it to you?_"

"Yes."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. She was just staring, flabbergasted, her mind a whirl. "He must've been some friend." she muttered finally. "What was he thinking? That he was doing you a _favor?_"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Hardly. His assistance was not necessary. This Sesshoumaru was tricked."

She never thought anyone could accomplish that. "Wha… what'd he say?"

He might have smiled, but it looked more like a snarl. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Prompt: Conspire**

**Words: 100**


	16. Revenge

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Revenge

By: Luna

…

"Why can't anyone else see you?" she asked him suddenly.

He blinked lazily down at her from his invisible perch in the air. "I do not wish it."

"Hmph." she pouted at her desk. "Did I 'wake you' from the lamp? Were you stuck in there until I… activated you?"

His eyes were closed again. "Yes."

"Now that you're awake, I thought you'd be trying to get free… find your predecessor or something."

"I already have."

She perked up at that. "Oh? What happened?"

"Penance done, he turned back into a human." he told her lazily. "Then I killed him."

* * *

**Prompt: Sloth**

**Words: 100**


	17. Technically

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Technically…

By: Luna

…

"You killed him… just like that?"

"He ruined this Sesshoumaru's life." Sesshoumaru told her calmly. "I made sure he regretted it."

She stared at him. "He gave you power. I thought that's what you wanted."

"Power to be earned," he murmured, opening his eyes to stare off into space. "There is no meaning or honor in things that are handed to you."

Said like that, it made sense. She just never expected to hear it from _him_. "And yet, you're offering me the same. Wouldn't me making a wish be dishonorable?"

"You're just human," he said dismissively. "It doesn't count."

* * *

**Prompt: Pride**

**Words: 100**


	18. Uncomfortable

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Uncomfortable

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru studied the woman before him, perplexed. Humans were such tiresome beings, and many far too greedy for their own good. They advanced far too fast than was healthy, and he believed that would be their downfall. Yet this human woman… she was something of an oddity.

Women in all phases of time were known to be the most sly and clever in acquiring what they wanted. He was giving her a chance of a lifetime, to fulfill her every desire… instead, she wanted to _know _him.

It irritated him… but it perplexed him even more.

Maybe he would investigate.

* * *

**Prompt: Greed**

**Words: 100**


	19. Uh oh!

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Uh oh!

By: Luna

…

She took him to an ice cream parlor, where she over indulged in a sickeningly sweet dessert that curled Sesshoumaru's toes.

"My mother used to always take me there when I was a toddler," she confided. "I think I was five or six."

"Hnn."

Taking that as a sign to continue, she did. "And late at night, I'd curl in bed with my head in her lap, and she'd stroke my hair until I fell asleep." she sighed dreamily. "Sometimes I wish I was kid again with no worries…"

Slanting eyes her way, Sesshoumaru smirked. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Prompt: Gluttony**

**Words: 100**


	20. Dreaming

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Dreaming

By: Luna

…

Kagome woke up the next morning surrounded by pink cotton candy. Blinking, she sat up, and realized she was in her old room.

Her _really _old room.

Pink sheets, pink blankets, and pink fluffy pillows. Even as she was cringing at her choice of décor, she wondered if she was dreaming. She felt the top of her head, her fingers sliding through silky straight hair.

That's right, she thought. Her hair started to get curly at puberty.

She wondered why she was dreaming this. Thinking back to the day before, Kagome started seeing red.

She was going to _kill _Sesshoumaru!

* * *

**Prompt: Wrath**

**Words: 100**


	21. Children

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Children

By: Luna

…

Head canted to the side, Sesshoumaru regarded her curiously. "Childhood suits you. You should be thanking me."

"I'll be thanking you when you change me back! I didn't ask for this!" She paced her bedroom floor, furiously kicking teddy bears out of her path… before apologetically putting them away. A part of her still believed they had feelings too.

"No," he agreed. "you wished for it."

She snarled, an indignant five-year-old. "I said I _sometimes _wish! Not _I wish _I wish!"

"Hnn," he murmured, definitely amused at the display. "Next time," he told her magnanimously. "you should be more specific."

* * *

**Prompt: Whoopsie**

**Words: 100**


	22. Frustration

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Frustration

By: Luna

...

She huffed, resigned. "Just how long will I be like this?"

"Seven days, I should think." he told her, regarding her with eyes that were almost soft with… nostalgia? She bared her teeth.

Then the words sank in.

"_You should think?_" she shrieked. "You don't even _know_? What kind of genie _are _you?"

He harrumphed, but he was definitely amused, not insulted. "All crafts take time to perfect. You of all people should know to specify when making a wish that has the ability to actually come true."

Fists clenched in her short hair, Kagome gave a loud, frustrated shriek.

* * *

**Prompt: Imperfection**

**Words: 100**


	23. Babied

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Babied

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his amusement at the arrival of a much younger Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome's reaction to her.

She was looking at her mother as if she's never seen her before. Higurashi-sama had responded to her daughters yell, and was now cuddling Kagome as if she were a baby.

Kagome was simply basking. It was an odd moment for him to witness, since he had only his childhood to compare. What was most startling about Kagome in that moment, however, wasn't the appearance of Kagome's mother.

It was the appearance of Kagome's father.

Kagome burst into tears.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	24. Daddy

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Daddy

By: Luna

…

Kagome was in his arms, crying, clinging. Touching his face, tracing invisible lines across his brow and cheeks, down to a stubborn chin that reminded him of an older Kagome. She buried her face against his chest and pressed her ear to his heartbeat.

Higurashi-kun was laughing, a little perplexed as he shared a confused look with his wife, murmuring nonsense before pulling her away to chuck under her chin.

"There, there," he murmured, sounding a little desperate over her hiccupping sobs. "Daddy's here, and I'm not going anywhere. So there's no need to cry, right?"

Kagome cried even harder.

* * *

**Prompt: Hey diddle, diddle**

**Words: 100**


	25. Enchantment

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Enchantment

By: Luna

…

The Higurashi's were an attractive couple. Her mother was graceful and lovely, her father had wild, rugged beauty that reminded him of the adult Kagome.

Kagome as a child, however… well, she just reminded him of Rin. Without the screaming.

She rarely left her fathers side. Staring, always staring, looking as if she were never going to see him again. Her father must be dead in her time, he thought, and wondered if he should remind her that this magic wasn't meant to last.

Like Cinderella, she'll have to go home once the magic's gone, and he'll be dead again.

* * *

**Prompt: Fairytale**

**Words: 100**


	26. Sandbox

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sandbox

By: Luna

…

He left her for awhile, uncomfortable with the familiar look of hero worship in her eyes… and just a little irritated by it as well. He huffed slightly when he found her playing in the sandbox, patting the sand into cakes.

Confused by her contentment, he floated above her and contemplated the sky. "You can tell him he'll die. You might prevent it."

Sounds below him halted abruptly. "Can't I just wish him back to life?" her voice was deceptively light.

"No."

She sighed. "Figures that'd be one rule Disney got right."

Confused at who Disney was, he kept silent.

* * *

**Prompt: Pat-a-cake**

**Words: 100**


	27. Happiness

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Happiness

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome as she lay down for the night. Her reaction the previous day puzzled him. Not her reaction to Higurashi-kun, which would be predictable for a human who lost a loved one. He prodded her with the toe of his boot. "Miko."

"Hmm?" her voice was dreamy, her smile blissful, her eyes closed.

"Why did you react like that when your mother appeared?"

She didn't pretend not to understand. Her eyes opened, and her childish face was troubled. "I've never seen her look like that before."

"And how was that?"

"Happy." she said softly. "Really, really happy."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	28. Sadness

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sadness

By: Luna

…

"I have seen your mother. She does not seem discontent." He told her seriously, wondering if the magic had reverted her brain to five as well.

"No. She _is _content in the future. But when I think of my past, I've always tried to remember _him_, not her." she glanced at him. "I guess because she's always been there."

"But now I remember her _with _him." she whispered. "And all I can think about is how she looks _without _him. As if she's merely…" she trailed off. Sesshoumaru gave a minute shift to indicate he was waiting.

"Enduring." she sighed.

* * *

**Prompt: Timeless**

**Words: 100**


	29. Inquire

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Inquire

By: Luna

…

"I think you are mistaken." Sesshoumaru told her; not in sympathy, he told himself, but to merely clear up a misconception. "You are clouding your present with the sadness you feel from this past."

She rolled over to face him, a pout on her cherubic face. "I am not."

He raised his brow at her. "Do not act your current age. Your mother is happy in life. If you are confused, there is an easy solution."

Kagome scowled at him as she hugged a pillow to her chest. "And that would be…?"

Huffing at her childishness, he said "Ask her."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	30. Nightmare

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Nightmare

By: Luna

…

Kagome watched her mother the next morning carefully. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since last night, and his words were echoing in her head. "Momma?"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi hummed, her hands kneading dough.

"You are happy… aren't you?"

She blinked, her youthful face staring at Kagome for a moment in surprise. "Of course I am, dear. What makes you ask?"

Kagome looked down at her pudgy hands, smeared with her water colors. "I had a dream."

Soft hands brushed bangs out her eyes. "About what?"

Kagome looked up hesitantly. "You."

"What about Daddy?"

"He wasn't there," she whispered. "he died."

* * *

**Prompt: Bake**

**Words: 100**


	31. Question

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Question

By: Luna

…

"Oh, honey." Arms were immediately wrapped around her, and Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting smell. It was the same, she realized. Her smell never changed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "If Daddy would ever die… would you still be happy?"

Shocked, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't say anything for a moment. Her arms tightened around Kagome before she made herself relax. "Darling… if something like that would ever happen, I would be sad… but not forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I would be happy… because I'd have you." she said simply.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	32. Gardens

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Gardens

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome's father as he worked happily amongst a bunch of flowers. He wondered what drove Kagome's father to be a gardener. He considered for a moment, then fell to the ground a few paces behind him.

Higurashi turned, then fell back a step in surprise. "Oh. I didn't know anyone was here. Are you the owner, Mr. Sugisaki?" When Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow, he said, "Your instructions weren't very clear, sir. What would you like done?"

Since he used to travel with an expert, Sesshoumaru ran an eye over the land, then proceeded to give his orders.

* * *

**Prompt: Directions, lost**

**Words: 100**


	33. Illness

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Illness

By: Luna

…

While Higurashi worked diligently, Sesshoumaru ran an appraising eye over his work, and found that he approved. Higurashi worked competently and with attention to detail.

During his lunch break, Sesshoumaru watched him discretely swallow a few pills.

He frowned at him over a pot of shared tea. "You are ill."

Higurashi grimaced good naturally. "Bad heart, unfortunately. Born with it. I'm just grateful I didn't pass it on to my daughter."

"You are not worried about an early departure?"

He laughed at Sesshoumaru's formal, old-world Japanese. "Let's just say I probably won't live to see a hundred."

"Hnn." How true.

* * *

**Prompt: Tea**

**Words: 100**


	34. Powers

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Powers

By: Luna

…

Higurashi caught Sesshoumaru using youki magic, and Sesshoumaru was surprised he was even able to.

Higurashi didn't seem surprised, merely amused. "I didn't think you were human."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "How did you guess?"

A shrug. "I see things sometimes." He looked up, his blue eyes sweeping his progress and eyeing the flowers with what looked like affection. "Things that other people don't."

When his fingers brushed against an azalea, Sesshoumaru realized that there was a flower sprite hiding beneath its petals. _Ah_. Sesshoumaru had always assumed Kagome got her powers from her mother, but he had been mistaken.

* * *

**Prompt: Sprightly**

**Words: 100**


	35. 21 Questions

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

21 Questions

By: Luna

…

"So, what are you?" Higurashi was frank, his eyes open and curious.

"Many things." Sesshoumaru looked away, uncomfortably reminded of a different pair of eyes. "Your daughter is a miko. Power similar to yours; she will be more powerful."

"More than you?"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "No one is."

Higurashi considered this. "How do you know this?"

"I fight with her." Sesshoumaru told him.

"In the future?"

"In the past," Sesshoumaru said, amused. "and the future."

"You don't hurt her, I hope."

"I had tried." Sesshoumaru acknowledged. Under Higurashi's baleful stare, he continued. "Do not worry. Now, I am merely an observer."

* * *

**Prompt: View-finders**

**Words: 100**


	36. Monogamy

Standard disclaimer applies.

For Ava. You totally rock, girl!

A Thousand Tales

Monogamy

By: Luna

…

"I die, don't I?" Sesshoumaru said nothing, but Higurashi nodded anyways. "Kagome… she's from the future, isn't she?"

When Sesshoumaru stared at him, Higurashi shrugged. "Overnight, her eyes became so _old_. That look didn't belong there. That, and I saw _you_."

Again, Sesshoumaru was speechless. Higurashi considered him a moment. "I hope you're not a pedophile."

Youki snapped in a burst of temper. "I assure you, my Kagome is quite grown up."

Higurashi perked up with interest. "_Your _Kagome? I hope you guys are monogamous. _My _Kagome deserves the best."

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Prompt: Knowing**

**Words: 100**


	37. Premonitions

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Premonitions

By: Luna

…

"Is she happy?"

Sesshoumaru considered not answering, but decided he was being magnanimous. Even a king granted leniency. "I assume so."

"You assume?"

"She rarely seems sad."

Higurashi seemed to consider this, smiling thoughtfully. Then asked, "Why are _you _with her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I cannot be with anyone else."

"Ah, so you're a romantic. Would've never guessed it." Higurashi was grinning up at him, seeming to ignore the glacier look. "It's okay, we all are in my family. Well, my wife is the most practical one of the bunch."

"Not for long." Sesshoumaru said. "There will be four. A son."

* * *

**Prompt: Glue**

**Words: 100**


	38. Future

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Future

By: Luna

…

"Is it safe for you to tell me this?" Higurashi asked, but he sounded happy. _Relieved_. For a moment he reminded Sesshoumaru of another man, one that thought he would die without a son…

"I do not care." He replied tonelessly. "I will always persevere."

He turned away, dissolving into smoke.

He did not like the Higurashi's. At least, he did not like this one and his spawn. Higurashi died young, yet his characteristics were passed on.

Thinking of his father and the years actually spent together, he allowed himself a sigh.

Sometimes, he too wished he could go home.

* * *

**Prompt: Homesick**

**Words: 100**


	39. Play

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Play

By: Luna

…

Dignity, it seemed, was a thing of the past.

First he watched them chase each other around the yard; the minute he took his eyes off them they'd be doing another game. Humans, he thought, perturbed. His childhood was never like this, and he was finding himself thankful.

There was no discipline as they ran crazily about, no schedule to go off of and her parents weren't even giving her academic lessons. He wondered at her level of knowledge as an adult, and scoffed.

And yet… he couldn't seem to stop staring at the happiness on Kagome's face, and wonder.

* * *

**Prompt: Frolic**

**Words: 100**


	40. A Present

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

A Present!

By: Luna

**...**

**Goodbye**

It was the last day of the fairytale, Sesshoumaru told her.

She had five minutes, and then she would be adult again. He stood at a discreet distance and gave them privacy, ignoring the sadness drenching Kagome's scent.

She clutched at her fathers hand. "I'm going to miss you." she said suddenly. "We all will. But we think of you almost everyday, and we know you're happy where ever you are."

"Kagome, are _you _happy?" Higurashi smiled at Kagome's blink. "I don't want you to be lonely."

Kagome's eyes flicked towards Sesshoumaru before dropping. "I'm not alone."

Higurashi only smiled.

* * *

**Prompt: Remember, remember**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Gratitude**

Watching Kagome with her father made something uncomfortable burn in his chest. He rarely indulged in emotion, but some things were admittedly harder to control. It had affected him. _Both _had affected him.

He was frowning at the horizon, moving to leave when he felt her hand, adult with the grace of her mother, reach out and tug on his sleeve.

"Thank you." Her voice was muffled, since her face was pressed to her knees. "Sesshoumaru… thank you."

Gratitude was unfamiliar too; he wasn't sure what to say. As he disappeared into a puff of smoke, he was still frowning.

* * *

**Prompt: To give; to receive**

**Words: 100**


	41. Second Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Second Wish

By: Luna

…

Living in the past had made Kagome introspective. She was staring at Sesshoumaru curiously; he was dutifully ignoring her.

She sighed suddenly. "I wish you would tell me what I ask."

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped towards hers. She was staring out her bedroom window, frowning.

"Do not wish that." he told her, his fists clenched tight.

Blinking, she looked at him in confusion. "Why not? All I want is for you to tell me what happened."

By forcing his obedience, though it was obvious she didn't view it that way. Eyes narrowed into slits, he hissed, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Prompt: Red**

**Words: 100**


	42. Circles

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Circles

By: Luna

…

Kagome shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with her wish. Sesshoumaru was staring at her with murder in his eyes, but she didn't know why. She only wished that he tell her what happened, hadn't she…?

"Um… what happened in India?" her voice was a squeak, and the sharp gleam of fang assured her that Sesshoumaru was pleased by the reaction.

"I was made into what I am today."

She frowned, ignoring the verbal evasion. "How did you meet Jinn, and what are the events that happened after that?"

A raised brow. "Clever. Be quiet, you stupid girl, and I will tell you."

* * *

**Prompt: Ring around the Rosie**

**Words: 100**


	43. Travel

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Travel

By: Luna

…

_India smelled indulgent. There were spices, food, drinks, and animals that he had never seen before. There was a language barrier, but since Sesshoumaru never spoke he didn't care. Even the foreign tongue was a rich dessert to his starving senses, so different from the forests of Japan._

_A man was leaning against the wall, smiled when Sesshoumaru picked up a beautiful jeweled lamp to inspect. "It's a fine piece, yes?"_

"_You speak Japanese."_

"_I speak everything." the man replied. "Come. Share a drink with me, and let me practice my Japanese."_

_Curious, Sesshoumaru set down the lamp and followed. _

* * *

**Prompt: Wares**

**Words: 100**


	44. Business or Pleasure?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Business or Pleasure?

By: Luna

…

"_How do you speak my language?"_

"_I am old, my friend. I have been around for a long time. Maybe as long as you." Jinn mused out loud as he poured a milky beverage that stung Sesshoumaru's nose._

_His senses do not deceive him. "You are not a demon."_

_The man smiled. "Some would disagree. Why are you in India?"_

"_This Sesshoumaru is traveling."_

"_Business?"_

"_Pleasure."_

"_Ah." The man hummed contemplatively. "Why wait?"_

"_I had previous obligations."_

"_And now?"_

_Sesshoumaru raised a cool brow. "This Sesshoumaru is here." _

_The man smiled slowly, cat-like. "Yes," he said softly. "that you are."_

* * *

**Prompt: Kittens**

**Words: 100**


	45. Address

Standard disclaimer applies.

Happy Easter!

A Thousand Tales

Address

By: Luna

…

_For a human, he could be considered attractive. Tan skin, black hair that fell to his shoulders, and gem like green eyes that watched Sesshoumaru with unwavering intensity. _

"_What did you think you would find here, sirrah?" _

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the address. "What do you think I will find?"_

_Jinn shrugged. "What every foreigner hopes to find. Jewels, wealth…" his eyes flicked up to Sesshoumaru. "What do you _wish _to find here?"_

_Sesshoumaru was gazing across the market. "Power. Soon, there will be no one to compare."_

"_You are compared to many people?"_

"_No." Sesshoumaru murmured. "Just one."_

* * *

**Prompt: Father Figure**

**Words: 100**

**AN: **To explain Sesshoumaru's reaction to being called "sirrah"… the definition is Mister; fellow. Used as a contemptuous form of address. [Alteration of sir.] _sirrah_ [ˈsɪrə]. n. Archaic; a contemptuous term used in addressing a man or boy.


	46. Too Late

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Too Late

By: Luna

…

"_So that is what you wish? Power? For some reason, I thought you would be unique from the others." Jinn sipped the arrack, his smile knowing. _

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, his youki snapping in temper. "Do not assume you know anything about this Sesshoumaru. Why do you keep asking what this Sesshoumaru wishes?"_

_He gave a Gaelic shrug and smiled at Sesshoumaru's furious face. "I am in the business of granting wishes."_

"_I do not require wishes. I will attain my goal alone." Sesshoumaru said haughtily._

"_Ah, Sesshoumaru." Jinn said with a smile. "It's a little too late for that."_

* * *

**Prompt: Time**

**Words: 100**


	47. Trapped

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Trapped

By: Luna

…

_Sesshoumaru had him by the throat a second later. Jinn was still smiling, and seemed unaffected by Sesshoumaru's crushing grip. "Explain yourself, mongrel!"_

_Jinn wheezed, and Sesshoumaru let him drop to the floor. He gasped, "Your wish is my command." _

"_What…" Before Sesshoumaru could even finish, the lamp he had inspected earlier appeared at his feet, and smoke swirled around his body, the color a light, airless blue. _

_Similar to a wind tunnel, he felt his feet being sucked inside, before his body followed in a smoky whirl._

_The last thing he saw was Jinn's smiling face, somehow looking relieved. _

* * *

**Prompt: Air**

**Words: 100**


	48. Amount

Standard disclaimer applies.

For Shadow! Because I don't like being ignored... ::pouts::

A Thousand Tales

Amount

By: Luna

…

Kagome winced sympathetically. "He really screwed you, didn't he?"

"I will assume that is rhetorical."

"He only gave you one wish?" she asked with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yes. He was only human."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. "What does him being human have to do with anything?"

"From what I have experienced, the amount of wishes depends on how many centuries one has been alive."

"You said he was young, mid-thirties," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru harrumphed. "A human can live up to a century. One century, one wish."

"How many wishes do you give?"

"So far…" He sighed. "Seven."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	49. Enlighten

Standard disclaimer applies.

This was written in honor of cliffhangers... and because I could. In Rebellion. So there.

A Thousand Tales

Enlighten

By: Luna

…

"Do you even know the history of genies? Even in the past, I don't remember running across anyone with the power to grant wishes."

"Hnn," he said in agreement. "There is a history; I do not see how it relates to my predicament."

"Enlighten me."

"At one time a mortal, the original _genie_ became a being of immense supernatural power." Sesshoumaru started, unable to fight against the compulsion to do what she asks. "I do not know the specifics, only vague details."

"Like I said: enlighten me."

He studied her a moment, then gave a lazy shrug. "So be it."

* * *

**Prompt: Enlightenment **

**Words: 100**


	50. The Original

Standard disclaimer applies

A Thousand Tales

The Original

By: Luna

…

He should have known his fate would fall into the hands of the only girl he knew who did not know how to wish properly. Did she not realize that because of her wish, if she asked him something he had no choice but to obey?

He huffed, said, "Apparently the Original was persuaded into a good deed, yet it was a trap, and he was sealed into an object with the promise of freedom if he performed a series of wishes."

"Did he succeed?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Obviously not. Otherwise I doubt I would be here."

* * *

**Prompt: Success**

**Words: 100**


	51. Clever

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Clever

By: Luna

…

"How do you get out of… not being a genie?" she asked, her head canted to the side curiously.

"I do not know. Jinn escaped confinement by cursing me to his fate. Perhaps that is the way to freedom." He looked over at her speculatively.

"No way." She said immediately. "You'd probably turn around and make _me _serve _you_."

How true. It would be a fitting revenge. "You could just wish me free."

"Yeah, and have a few seconds to live before you killed me." She shook her head incredulously at him. "No way, Jose."

He sighed, cursing clever females.

* * *

**Prompt: Trickster**

**Words: 100**


	52. Old vs New

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Old vs. New

By: Luna

…

Kagome studied the enigma of this new Sesshoumaru. The old one always talked in third person. This new one did too, though it was rare. The old one never showed emotion; this new one did, in the form of exasperated expressions, sighs, and other minute facial expressions that one would miss if they didn't know him like she did.

Granted, she didn't know him all that well either, but it was more than anyone else living in this era.

Just like he knew her better than anyone else in _her _era.

It was a sad thought, and a little sobering.

* * *

**Prompt: Out with the old, in with the new!**

**Words: 100**


	53. Careless

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Careless

By: Luna

…

They were at the library again, Kagome dutifully cataloging and shelving books. The library was a mess; there were books tossed about everywhere, to the point where she was getting pissed off.

Sesshoumaru appeared at her side. "This is incorrect."

She glanced at him reading a history of the Sengoku Jidai. She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. No one wants to acknowledge demons existed."

"They still do."

"Then they became very adept at hiding themselves."

Sesshoumaru eyed the book one disdainful moment then, in front of Kagome's incredulous eyes, tossed it carelessly over his shoulder to the floor.

* * *

**Prompt: Books and nooks**

**Words: 100**


	54. Temptation

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you guys so much! For Dokuga's 1st Quarter 2011 Award Nominations, _A Thousand Tales_ was nominated Best Drama! And for _Chapter 17 - Technically..._, it was nominated Best Drabble!

You guys are amazing, and thanks so much for enjoying my story!

...

A Thousand Tales

Temptation

By: Luna

...

Kagome vented to Yuka, who was content to listen.

"He's messy, rude, and too arrogant for words." Kagome huffed after a short tirade.

Yuka laughed. "Big surprise there. The last guy you fell for was like that."

"I'm not in love with him." She sighed wistfully, remembering Inuyasha.

"You seem to know him awfully well."

Of course she did. In this era, she knew him better than anyone. "I don't think he's capable of loving anyone."

"Well," Yuka said brightly. "you won't know unless you try to make him fall for _you_."

The idea was absolutely ridiculous.

Ridiculously tempting, too.

* * *

**Prompt: Cupid**

**Words: 100**


	55. Motives

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Motives

By: Luna

…

She had ribbon in her hair.

It fluttered in the breeze twirling, twining around the curls that came natural to her windblown hair.

She was being entirely too cheerful - and affording him a respect that had been missing in their previous encounters, and if he hadn't known her as well as he was becoming to, he wouldn't have thought she would have ulterior motives.

But he had come to know her, and when she turned her head to catch his eye, smile sweetly, suspicions swirled inside him and settled.

She wanted something. She was being too _nice_.

He wondered…

* * *

**Prompt: Ribbon, Skye's Weekly Challenge (A little late, but better than never!)**

**Words: 100**


	56. Spooked

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Spooked

By: Luna

…

Kagome wondered where he was. After Yuka's suggestion, she couldn't help but try subtle cues to get him to notice her. Not merely like _human _Kagome; like _woman _Kagome.

Maybe he misread them. He _had _been locked up in a tiny lamp for who-knows-how long. How did he exist inside? Did he sleep, or was he wide awake the entire time, going crazy with only himself as company?

_She'd _go crazy. Sesshoumaru wasn't the best of company on a good day, and spending a million of those days trapped with him would be…

Hmm. Perhaps she would look for him.

* * *

**Prompt: Search, Sky's Weekly Challenge**

**Words: 100**


	57. Park

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Park

By: Luna

…

They were walking through the park - she had insisted he accompany her, but he was sure it was just a ploy get him to notice her many attributes. Like how beautiful her hair shown in the sunlight, curling around the red ribbon she wore in her hair. She wore a white summer dress that had a high waist and small, puffy sleeves.

Both style and cut was one made for girls, yet the look she threw over her shoulder at him was quite adult in its appreciation.

He couldn't help the beast within and, when she wasn't looking, preened.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	58. Docks

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Docks

By: Luna

…

They were near the docks, and Kagome had precariously perched on the flat handrail on the furthest end, her sandaled feet dangling and kicking idly. All he had to do was give her one small push, and she'd tumble into murky ocean water. It was tempting but…

Sesshoumaru sighed, leaning against the railing. The position had her facing straight into the sunset, and he facing back towards the shadows.

"Have you ever wished…" she hesitated. "Have you ever had a chance to actually explore the places you've… visited?"

His eyes shuttered. "It has been rare that I've had the chance."

* * *

**Prompt: Murky, Drabble 138 - Weekly Perfection at the Live Journal community dokuga_contest. **

**Words: 100**


	59. Keep it Hidden

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Keep it Hidden

By: Luna

…

"How so?" She asked hesitantly, as if she knew she was treading into dangerous territory.

"My previous…" He could not say masters. He _would_ not. "Once they made wishes, they commanded me into the lamp so they could hide it. They were under the impression that if someone stole it they would… have me."

"Were they wrong?" She asked, watching him from the corner of her eye. The sun made his hair brilliant while, at the same time, shadowed his face.

"No." He eyed the small keychain that she was fiddling with pointedly. "So be sure not to lose that."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	60. Keep it Safe

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Keep it Safe

By: Luna

…

Though she clutched the keychain at his words, her expression brightened noticeably. "Does that mean you want to stay with _me_?"

_Instead of somebody else. _He knew what she was asking, and also knew that he could not truthfully deny it. "Hnn."

She _glowed_ with happiness. It had been a long time since Sesshoumaru smelled happiness like this, and it made him feel… unsure. It was not possible to stay with her forever, time and wishes would make sure of that.

But… he was unwilling to tell her, in fear the bright, rosy smell of her happiness would fade away.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	61. Lonesome

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lonesome

By: Luna

…

"Has it been very lonely?" She asked, still hesitant. She wasn't sure he would answer but she _so_ wanted to know him…

Almost immediately that sense of relaxation faded away, and though he hadn't moved a muscle she sensed that he went completely tense at her question. "That's a ridiculous question."

"I would be," she sighed. "I'd go crazy all by myself."

"Crazy," Sesshoumaru murmured softly, as if speaking to himself. "As would I."

Kagome's head swiveled around, but he was already walking away. Blue smoke started curling around his body, and even as she reached for him he disappeared.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	62. Life

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Life

By: Luna

…

Alone… yes, often times in his life he had felt alone.

When he had been summoned for the first time, he had been given seventy years to get accustomed to being a tool for others' desires. He had felt deep, furious rage and stark denial at his fate; regrettable things had happened during that time before being sealed away.

Locked away like a rabid dog, hatred had burned in his chest for the life that had been denied to him, and he had looked for someone, _anyone_ to blame.

And then, many summons later, Kagome appeared, just like he remembered.

* * *

**Prompt: Life, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	63. Sadness and Blame

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sadness

By: Luna

…

Memories, along with his rage, had a new focus.

Once on a path of destruction, it was hard to change his course. _This_ Kagome was in his memories; he knew he was at fault for ignoring her warning - he felt uncomfortable with the blame.

He could not deny he enjoyed his existence while in her command. She was not like the others; her peculiarity was like a dessert - though he did not like sweet things, he craved it consistently. But... It wouldn't last.

She will make her wishes, and by his next summons, she will already be dead.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	64. Lessons

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lessons

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was in the Rikugien Gardens, amazed they were still here. Thirty years after his imprisonment he had been released in Japan, with no knowledge of how he had left India.

It was then he had first discovered the gardens, and where he had found peace in nature. His father had liked nature, he mused. So much that when he found a princess lost in it he kept her.

His father… he had always wanted Sesshoumaru to learn a lesson. _Any_ lesson.

He wondered what his father would say now, or if he would think Sesshoumaru learned anything at all.

* * *

**Prompt: Wind, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: **Rikugien is one of Tokyo's most beautiful Japanese style landscape gardens. Built around during the Edo period by Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu, Rikugien literally means "six poems garden" and reproduces in miniature 88 scenes from famous poems.


	65. Gardens Pt 2

Standard disclaimer applies. I also have no rights to the poem I'm using in this chapter, just in case any of you wonder.

A Thousand Tales

Gardens

By: Luna

…

He thought of the poems the gardens were named after, and as he breathed in he focused on those he remembered, and tried to soothe his troubled soul.

_In the spring garden_

He had waited so long… he despised being imprisoned, yet the answer to his freedom eluded him.

_The glow of deep pink peach blossoms-_

If how he was before caused his imprisonment, shouldn't the fact he has changed garner his freedom?

_Onto the radiant path beneath_

Kagome could be the solution, if he played upon her sympathies.

_A young girl comes out. _

He turned, and there she was.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: **I looked and looked, but I couldn't find the specific poems for each area of the gardens, so I basically picked whatever one that suited me.

Short history lesson! The name Rikugien comes from _shi no rikugi _(six tenets of poetry) – airs, straightforward narrative, explicit comparisons, implied comparisons, odes, and hymns – in "Mao Shi," a collection of Chinese poetry. Scenery in the garden employs scenery such as Wakanoura in Kishiu (present-day Wakayama) from the "Manyoshu" and "Kokin Wakashu" ancient poetry collections. Scenes in the park are given names from those texts.

So basically I'm taking a poem written from the "Manyoshu" and using it for my own purposes.


	66. Fortune

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Fortune

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru had always been fortunate. Perhaps that was the reason for his curse, and not the one given by a certain Higurashi Kagome.

As he stared at her, shifting nervously, uncertain of her welcome, he wondered if she would even be willing to help him. Once, he had tried to kill her. He had saved her as well, but that, too, had been to further his own ends.

To escape Japan, where he had always thought duty imprisoned him. The irony was not lost on him.

As he walked to her, he wondered if fortune would smile on him again.

* * *

**Prompt: Fortune, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	67. Treasure

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Treasure

By: Luna

…

They walked silently through the gardens, now closing as evening came. When the weeping cherry trees bloomed, the sight would be a thing to behold, but now there were mainly fragrant Japanese Clover that grew so late in the year.

He seemed grim and solemn; she was loathe to disturb his contemplations. She hoped their conversation earlier hadn't driven him away.

They stopped by a pond with grassy shores, called the Tamamo no Iso. It was a romantic spot, and the name signified "seeking treasure in a stone."

Peeking up at her silent companion, Kagome gave a secret smile.

* * *

**Prompt: History, Sky's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	68. Blossom

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Blossom

By: Luna

…

She toyed with the stem of a flower, gathering courage.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He glanced at her. It was the first improper use of his name since she started courting him.

She looked up earnestly. "Are you okay?"

He huffed. "That is no business of yours."

"Well, yeah, I guess…" she sighed. "I just wanted to know why you were moping."

Scowling, he turned to her fully. "This Sesshoumaru was _not_ moping."

"Sure."

He glared at her. "I am sure you entertain serious thoughts now and then."

"And? What were yours?"

His eyes gazed across the still waters of the pond. "Freedom."

* * *

**Prompt: Blossom, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	69. Fairytale

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Fairytale

By: Luna

…

"Yeah," she muttered. "me, too."

A mild glance. "From me?"

"_For _you." She corrected. "It's not right to see you chained." She grinned. "Even if it's to me."

"Hnn." His previous idea took root. "What do you have in mind?"

She looked up, surprised. "You're actually asking me?"

At his silence she smiled, but her eyes were distant, thoughtful. "Well, in the modern world, things like this don't really exist. So I think we're going to ask the literary experts."

"Books, I assume."

"I _do _work in a library." She said with a grin. "It's time to read some fairytales."

* * *

**Prompt: Fairytale, Skye's Weekly Challenges **

**Words: 100**


	70. Poison

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Poison

By: Luna

…

"Say…" Kagome blew hair from her eyes and studied her erstwhile companion. "Why don't you destroy the lamp? It's your prison, right?"

"It is my prison…" He ceded. "but it is also my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Jinn bound my life to the lamp. If it gets destroyed, then I will be destroyed." He explained. "The first time I was free I tried melting it with my poison."

"What happened?"

"My poison became toxic to me. He used his first wish to save me."

"Your first… er…"

"He was not my master." Sesshoumaru said solemnly. "He was a friend."

* * *

**Prompt: Toxic, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	71. Friends

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Friends

By: Luna

…

"A friend?" Kagome asked, startled. Then she felt bad for being surprised that Sesshoumaru even had any friends. She wasn't even sure if _they _were considered friends. While she was growing affection for her past ally, she was sure he only thought of her as a means to an end.

"Yes." He replied simply. "He was getting old, and he was alone. He considered finding me a blessing."

"Or a curse, depending on what way you look at it." She grinned at his sidelong look.

His eyes remained quiet and brooding, but he nodded seriously to her teasing, and agreed.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	72. Love?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Love?

By: Luna

…

Watching him, Kagome grew serious. Sesshoumaru looked pensive as he thought about his past. Regret shone keenly in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"He was a landless son. A wanderer. He once had a young bride; she died in childbirth. He wished for love," Sesshoumaru murmured. "not fully understanding my current frame of mind. He should not have wished for anything, especially anything from _me_."

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "What did you do?"

"He wished for love," he said woodenly. "and I gave it to him. More women than he could ever handle… and it nearly got him killed."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	73. Obsession

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Obsession

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru continued, lost in the mistakes of his first summons. Because of the magic in the lamp, barely been two hundred years had passed for him. The memories were still too fresh for his liking.

"A woman came. He asked her to bear his child; he was surprised when she actually agreed." Kagome froze. "She followed him when he left. Another woman came, more beautiful than the last. When she met the first woman, she became crazed. No one else was allowed to have him."

"Her love was an obsession." He intoned. "If she couldn't have him, no one could."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	74. Cursed

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Cursed

By: Luna

…

"What happened to him?"

"He wished to undo his last wish… after the woman killed her rival, dying herself in the process." He explained.

Kagome was silent for a while, staring at her feet. Slowly, she looked up at him. "Was it Miroku?"

He glanced at her. "Yes."

"And he was _alone?_"

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru… what happened when I left?" she asked, whispering. "What happened to all of my friends?"

"One by one, misfortune fell upon them." Sesshoumaru intoned. "Not all of them lived happy lives."

She swallowed hard. "How? _Why?_"

"They were cursed. By the wish that _you _had made."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	75. Misunderstanding

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Misunderstanding

By: Luna

…

"Me?" she gasped. "That's ridiculous! I only wished…"

"'_May everyone get what they deserve.'_" Sesshoumaru interrupted, his voice still that dull monotone. "Did it ever occur to you that you were wishing from a cursed object?"

Kagome stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "I purified it. I purified it, and it should have been good. And it was an unselfish wish!"

"That jewel has cursed every single one of it's protectors since its birth. What made you think that it would be any different for you?" Sesshoumaru retorted scathingly.

"I…" She shook her head. "I don't understand. How did I curse them?"

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	76. Explanation

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Explanation

By: Luna

…

"Who can really say what others deserve?" Sesshoumaru challenged. "When you wish upon a cursed object, which way do you think it will be inclined to go?"

Kagome's brow crinkled. "I think you're focusing way too much on this. There is no proof that my wish caused my friends misfortune. Tell me what you know."

Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted at the demand. "When you made that wish, Inuyasha became human. He died of injuries in a human war while I was gone. The slayer married the monk and died during childbirth. Miroku wandered."

"What happened to Shippo?" she whispered.

"He disappeared."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	77. Blame

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Blame

By: Luna

…

"You can't blame me for those things." Kagome said desperately. "Inuyasha wanted to become human. Sango and Miroku wanted to have children. Everything that followed was a consequence of living during that time period. It's called the Warring States era for a reason. Nothing was sanitized back then; the midwife most likely killed Sango through ignorance."

"And I became trapped in object that forced me to serve others." Sesshoumaru countered. "A fitting sentence, especially from one who has never been your friend."

Kagome just stared at him. "I can't believe you think I would do something like that on purpose."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	78. Wish 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Wish 3

By: Luna

…

Kagome's face set in mutinous lines. "It's not my fault."

"A human excuse." Sesshoumaru countered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "You're just looking for someone to blame for _your _misfortune!"

"And _you're _trying to deny the truth."

"Fine!" She burst. "I wish to send me back to the Sengoku Jidai for _one full week _from the _exact _day I made that wish, the _moment after _I disappeared!"

Kagome didn't hear his response. For a moment everything became dark, disorienting. With a soft 'oof!' she landed on her butt outside the well, staring into the eyes of her astonished friends.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	79. Hair

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Hair

By: Luna

…

Inuyasha had become human already. Kagome felt a moment of regret and sadness at the passing of her beloved hanyou, even if he became the human he obviously wanted to be.

She looked around her to find her friends staring at her in surprise. Sango knelt by her. "Kagome!" She cried. "What happened to your hair? And your _clothes_!"

Kagome touched her hair self-consciously. She only grew it out a bit. The weight helped tame the wild mass, making it fashionably wavy.

She shook her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Guys… I have something to tell you."

* * *

**Prompt: Vanity**

**Words: 100**


	80. Lapse

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lapse

By: Luna

…

"You're not going to believe this but… I'm from the future." She told them.

They glanced among themselves with amusement. Shippo cleared his throat. "Uh… we know that already, Kagome."

Hitting her forehead at her lapse, she corrected herself. "I meant, I'm from the _future _future. The future beyond the Kagome that just left here."

Miroku raised his brows. "How far into the future?"

"Er… three years. And a couple weeks, give or take a day." She replied.

"Then… where is the younger Kagome? And why are _you _here?"

Kagome drew in a deep breath, preparing to share her mistake.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	81. Smell

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Smell

By: Luna

…

She jerked upright and looked around. "Wait a second. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha hesitated before jerking a thumb over his shoulder. She sighed with relief when she spotted Sesshoumaru among the tree line. Her friends looked confused at her reaction - Kagome was, too. But there he was; crests, swords, and armor - the standard Sesshoumaru uniform that was missing in her time.

His head was canted; she knew he was smelling the air. In a flash he was next to her, his eyes the icy disdain they rarely were in the future. "Miko… why do you smell like this Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

**Prompt: Uniform, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	82. Denial

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Denial

By: Luna

…

Shock was met by this statement, and Inuyasha sputtered for a moment. "The hell she does!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sneered. "You cannot smell her, _human_."

Shippo stepped forward hesitantly, his nose twitching. "No… he's right. And it's an _old _smell. Like… like he's been around you for a while. Real close-like."

Inuyasha was staring at her with a hurt expression. "Kagome…?"

Blushing, Kagome groaned in denial. "It's not what you think."

"But Kagome," Shippo started. "You don't smell like Inuyasha _at all. _How come?"

"Yeah, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. "How come?"

Kagome shook her head, a bit helplessly.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	83. Friendship?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

"Friends"

By: Luna

…

"He sort of… lives with me." She stammered, standing up so everyone wasn't looming over her.

"_What?_" It was unanimous.

"And he's sort of… stuck with me."

Sesshoumaru went rigid. "We are _not _mated."

Kagome blushed. "N-no!" She squeaked. "We're just… friends."

Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed. "How _good _of friends?"

"Er… the kind that lives together?" She squeaked again, knowing she was royally screwing up - but she had the feeling that Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate being told he became a wish giving slave and she was his master.

"Ah," Miroku nodded knowingly. "I have had a few of those myself."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	84. Torture

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Torture

By: Luna

…

"Please," she asked. "Why don't we all get back to the reason why I'm here?"

She avoided Inuyasha's eyes. It took her a long time to get over her love for the once-hanyou. Now, she felt as if she were staring at a long lost friend, not lover. She still had no desire to hurt him, and she was loathe to tell him that they never end up together.

She suddenly regretted wishing for a week. She had been selfish, wanting to spend time with her friends. Now it felt like torture, all because she knew Inuyasha would be hurt.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	85. Flight, Fight, or

Standard disclaimer applies.

To Shadow, for all the inspiration! ^^

A Thousand Tales

Flight, Fight, or...

By: Luna

…

Miroku stepped forward. "Please go ahead, Kagome-sama."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru first. "India… don't go." She pleaded. "I can't tell you why, but you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally. "Explain." he demanded.

She looked around at her curious friends before looking back at him. "I can't. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to."

Narrowing his eyes, he took a step forward, and for the second time in her acquaintance with Sesshoumaru, she was tucked under his arm like a football, staring at the tree tops before she could catch her next breath.

**Prompt: Trust, Skye's Weekly Challenge**

**Words: 100**

* * *

He dropped her unceremoniously. He turned to her, the gleam in his eyes menacing. "Now explain."

Kagome gulped. _Her _Sesshoumaru never looked at her like that. But then, she couldn't really say that because _her _Sesshoumaru was technically _this _Sesshoumaru. "Ah… I wasn't lying. You really don't want to know."

His eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay!" she said hurriedly. "You were given to me… on my birthday."

Bad choice of words. She forgot that this Sesshoumaru spoke with actions more than words or expressions... and _this_ one was currently expressing his disbelief by pinning her to a tree by her throat.

**Words: 100**

* * *

"Don't kill me!" she gasped.

"You are still breathing." He huffed.

"Can you remove your hand, please?" she asked politely, helpfully pointing at said appendage. Then she brightened. "Hey! I just realized; you have two arms in the future!"

Slowly, as if he were suspicious, he removed his hand and stepped back. "How was this Sesshoumaru _given _to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If I tell you, will you take me back to my friends? I can't get back on my own."

After a moment, he nodded stiffly.

She sagged with relief before starting with her tale. "Well, you see…"

**Words: 100**

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru does not believe you."

Kagome glared at him. "What part don't you believe?"

He huffed and minutely stuck his nose up in the air. "We would never be friends."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "So let me get this straight; you believe you went to India, met up with some guy with a murky past, told this person whom you _didn't even know _your one desire, who then turned you into a wish-giving slave, were given to _me_ as a present to grant _my _every wish and desire, but you can't believe we became _friends?_"

Sesshoumaru merely said, "Hnn."

**Prompt: Murky, Drabble #138 - Weekly Perfection at the Live Journal community dokuga_contest on May 5th 2011.**

**Words: 100**


	86. Deceive

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Deceive

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru distrustfully eyed the human in front of him. There was a frown between her brows, and her lips were set in a pout.

She was attractive for a human, more so with the passing of years. She still had a wild sort of beauty, yet unlike moments before when she wore a green and white uniform and her hair was an undisciplined mass, she wore a simple white dress with a skirt that floated around her figure, her hair curling down her back is soft waves.

Still. Sesshoumaru was never one to fall for beauty. She must be lying.

* * *

**Prompt: Deceive**

**Words: 100**


	87. Proof

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Proof

By: Luna

…

"Why are you here?" He asked sharply.

She shifted uneasily. "I told you; to warn you."

"If you are indeed from the future, then it is already set in stone. You cannot change it."

That couldn't be true. It would mean she came back for _nothing _- only to see friends she couldn't keep, and a love she could no longer have. At the end of the week, she'll have to return…

Must she always be Cinderella?

"Your present will not change. _Nothing _will change for you." He informed her coolly. "The fact that we are speaking right now is proof."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	88. Hero

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Hero

By: Luna

…

"What do you mean?"

"If you had changed the future and this Sesshoumaru did not go to India, how are you here? You said the well no longer works. Did you lie?" He challenged.

How did a five-century too-young demon know about the Grandfather Paradox? "Okay," she started. "Let me ask you this: if time travel is possible - and it obviously _is _- then it's possible multiple versions of the future exist in parallel universes."

"That would imply you do not care for _your_ future."

"I guess what I'm saying," she said softly. "is that I care for _yours_."

* * *

**Prompt: Hero, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**

**AN: **The Grandfather Paradox is this: Suppose you travel back in time to kill your grandfather, in the process making sure you were never born. But if you were never born, how did you travel back in time to kill your grandfather?

Basically it's saying that you wouldn't have been able to travel back in time after all, which means your grandfather would still be alive, and you _would_ have been born allowing you to travel back in time and kill your grandfather. Each possibility _seems_ to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox. A little confusing, I know.


	89. Loss

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Loss

By: Luna

…

He studied her silently, this too-sad miko who defied fate once again to come back in time… all to warn Sesshoumaru not to go to India, on the off chance that he would actually listen, so that in a different future he may retain his dignity.

"Why do you stare at my swords?" He asked her suddenly, catching her once again staring at him as if drinking in the sight. "They are not unfamiliar to you."

"Because you don't have them anymore." She said simply. "I miss them."

"Come, miko." He ordered stiffly. "It's time to return to your friends."

* * *

**Prompt: Loss**

**Words: 100**


	90. Stranger

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Stranger

By: Luna

…

The village had prepared an extravagant feast for the weary travelers, where music and dancing and _lots _of drinking took place. Kagome sat by a campfire alone watching the celebration.

A rustle of fabric, and Miroku was sitting next to her with a smile and sake. "This is a celebration, Kagome-sama." He chided softly. "And yet, you're the saddest person here."

Kagome's eyes dropped from his. It was true; she was _so happy_ to see her friends after all this time… and yet, watching them, she felt like a stranger all over again, one that did not belong here anymore.

* * *

**Prompt: Secret, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	91. Ink

Standard disclaimer applies.

For Shadow, Maddie, and Velvy. Because I like to spoil you... sometimes. (^_~)

A Thousand Tales

Ink

By: Luna

…

"Miroku…" She started, her voice soft. "Have you ever made a mistake?"

"Everyday, Kagome-sama." He replied immediately.

"But what if this was a big one, and you'd do anything to change it?"

He was silent for a moment, his handsome face set in serious lines as he contemplated her question. "Kagome-sama… what has already happened is anyone's guess. However, you of all people know that you cannot change the past. You aiding the defeat of Naraku was _meant _to happen. You should have known that coming back here would not have changed a single thing."

"Yes," she whispered. "I know."

**Prompt: Ink, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**

* * *

"What happened, Kagome? When you first arrived, you had acted like…"

"I haven't seen you in years?" She asked, her eyes rising to his. "Because I haven't. The Kagome that left this morning will _never_ come back. She won't be able to."

Miroku reached over to tug gently on a lock of hair. "Then you should be happier to see us again, no?"

Her eyes welled with tears. "I _am_. But this time I don't just know what _my _future will be. I know all of _yours_."

"And this makes you sad?" He asked carefully.

Her tears were her answer.

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**

* * *

"Oi, monk. What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, sitting on her other side.

Kagome quickly dried her tears. He avoided her after Sesshoumaru brought her back; this was the first time he's approached her since. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just being emotional."

She stared at him, his features so familiar, yet not. She used to dream about that face, every night until she became tired of crying. She managed a smile. "How have you been, Inuyasha?"

It was the wrong thing to ask. He turned to her, his face guarded. "Why don't you know that, Kagome?"

**Prompt: Shield**

**Words: 100**


	92. Heart  less

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Heart - less

By: Luna

…

"Please," she begged. "Won't you walk with me?"

After a moments hesitation, he stood and waited for her. They walked away from the village in silence until they came upon the well, and she looked down it with something akin to longing.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"… So, what? You're with Sesshoumaru in the future, or something?" He demanded, that gruff voice hurt.

"Or something," she murmured. "We're not together that way."

"Why, Kagome? Why aren't you together with _me_?"

When she was younger, she would have cherished those words. Now, they only managed to break her heart all over again.

* * *

**Prompt: Heartless, Skye's Weekly Challenge**

**Words: 100**


	93. Attempt

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Attempt

By: Luna

…

"I wanted to," she whispered. "I wanted to be with you so bad. You were my heart, Inuyasha. You were everything to me."

"Past tense." He said bitterly.

"After I made that wish, the well wouldn't allow me passage anymore."

His eyes jerked to hers. "What? Then we…"

"No," she whispered sadly. "There was never a 'we'. I _tried_… but I couldn't keep trying. I just couldn't! It was so hard to hope, just to be disappointed _every day!_" She cried out, her hands covering her face.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and she burrowed into his chest and cried.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	94. Stitch

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Stitch

By: Luna

…

They were sitting on the ground, Inuyasha was leaning against the well and Kagome was cradled in his arms.

"How long do you have?" He asked her quietly.

"A week. Me n' Sesshoumaru got into a little argument, and I... guess I thought I'd be able to fix what happened… but now I know it was stupid. What's done is done."

"What was the argument about?" He asked.

"He blames me for what happened to him. He said it was because of my wish that everyone ended up miserable." She sighed.

A beat later, and Inuyasha said, "… Come again?"

* * *

**Prompt: Stitch, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	95. Soldiers

Standard disclaimer applies.

Though I hate to say it, this story is going on a temporary hiatus. My laptop, which has all my chapters saved on it, has currently taken a turn for the worse. Until I get it fixed, I won't be able to update this story. Hopefully the problem wil be fixed in a week!

A Thousand Tales

Soldiers

By: Luna

…

She debated whether to tell him. In the end, she decided to try anyways. "Sesshoumaru told me that you became a soldier."

Inuyasha waited a moment before asking, "So? It makes sense. All I know is fighting. Soldiers are always needed."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So…"

"He said it was my fault," she said at last. "That you die."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha burst. "I know he's a bastard, but that's going too far! How was it your fault?"

She said, "Because of my wish."

Inuyasha sighed, "Listen up, Kagome, because I'm only going to say this once."

**Prompt: Warning, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	96. Dreamer

Standard disclaimer applies.

Yeah so... I was just kidding about the laptop. Because as it turns out it was just the power cord that was being retarded so all I had to do was buy another one. Yes, my genius amazes me sometimes too.

A Thousand Tales

Dreamer

By: Luna

…

"Even if you had stayed… I was already planning on becoming a soldier."

"What?" she squeaked. "But I thought…"

"What?" He asked gruffly. "That'd I'd stay here and be content being a _farmer_? I'd never last. You should know that."

Kagome's eyes dropped, a feeling of inevitability coming over her. "So you'd die anyways."

"And Sesshoumaru would still go to India, where ever the hell that is. Why did you think he'd listen to you?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess." She said with a sigh. "I felt if I could _just_…"

"You've always been a dreamer. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

* * *

**Prompt: Dreams, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	97. Pledge

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Pledge

By: Luna

…

"You're taking your death awfully well." She commented dryly.

He shrugged. "I've always felt I should die in battle. Wouldn't it blow if I died by some idiotic disease?"

"Well, you _are _human now, so that's a possibility. Please promise me to be sanitary! I'll never forgive you if you die of infection."

Rolling his eyes, he tucked her back in his arms. "As long as you promise _me_ to name your first kid after me. That'll really piss Sesshoumaru off."

"_What?_" she squeaked. "I _told _you…!"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered. "You're his _then_, Kagome. But _now_… you're all mine."

* * *

**Prompt: Pledge, Skye's Weekly Challenges**

**Words: 100**


	98. Misconception?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Misconception?

By: Luna

…

She wanted to clear the misconception everyone seemed to have. Why did everyone assume that future Sesshoumaru and herself were an item?

Even Inuyasha agreed. Maybe even a little _too_ easily, the suspicious part of her whispered. But it had been three years for her, and in her mind she didn't feel as if she had the right to be angry.

And really, it wasn't too fair to Inuyasha. Already she was wondering how Sesshoumaru was; what he was doing; and was he bored without her there?

No wonder everyone thought she was hung up on Sesshoumaru; she obviously _was_.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	99. The Morning After

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

The Morning After

By: Luna

…

She met a bleary eyed Miroku the next morning.

Miroku smiled sleepily at her. "Good morning, Kagome-sama." He eyed her blearily for a moment. "Well. And you don't even have an excuse."

Nothing happened between her and Inuyasha, but she blushed at the insinuation anyways and glared at him. "And you do?"

He sighed, sitting back with a proud smile on his face. "I think I fathered at least one child last night."

"Oh?" Kagome queered sweetly, batting her lashes innocently.

"With Sango, of course." He said quickly. "I always knew I'd get her barefoot and pregnant."

Kagome's smile faltered.

* * *

**Prompt: Baby**

**Words: 100**


	100. Makeup

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Makeup

By: Luna

…

"Miroku…" Kagome started, guilt laying heavily on her shoulders. "Am I a bad person?"

Miroku blinked. "Kagome-sama, you're the most beautiful person I know."

She glared at him. "I won't tell Sango you said that."

Dreaminess entered his eyes, and he sighed. "You should. The kiss and makeup part of the argument would be worth it."

Kagome laughed. "You're sick."

"And in love," Miroku said, looking at her with sly eyes. "And so are _you…_ Though not with our hanyou friend. May I assume Sesshoumaru is the lucky demon?" At her silence, he nodded. "Then why are you so sad?"

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	101. From the Beginning

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

From the Beginning

By: Luna

…

"I'm not in love with him." She said at last. "We're not even friends._ He's _the one that sent me back here; I only asked for him because I thought that he'd be here, too."

"He _was_." Miroku pointed out.

"He wasn't _mine._" Kagome stopped, cursing the way that sounded. "Look…"

"Kagome-sama," Miroku gently interrupted. "It's okay. Even Inuyasha seems to have accepted it."

He had, maybe a little _too_ easily. They had fallen asleep watching the sun set; she had left him there by the well. Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "Please, let me tell you from the beginning…"

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	102. Broken Wings

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Broken Wings

By: Luna

…

"… and I'm trying so hard to make it right; I just don't know what to do!" Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Hmm." Miroku murmured. His tone had her raising her head and narrowing her eyes.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Miroku smiled. "You sound like a child who brought home an injured bird. 'It's broken, please fix it.'"

Kagome frowned. "Gee, thanks."

"Kagome-sama…" Miroku hesitated. "Sometimes things get broken. It's not always _your _responsibility to fix it. Sesshoumaru-sama caused his _own _downfall. If he wants to change it… he must do so himself."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	103. Options

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Options

By: Luna

…

Kagome was speechless. At last, she said, "I can't leave him alone. I just can't." And she couldn't explain why. "I'm all he has. What if I make all my wishes? He'd disappear to the hands of someone who doesn't care."

"And you do?"

"Of course!" Kagome said hotly. "Wouldn't you?"

"Honestly? No, not really." Miroku smiled at her shocked expression. "You already told me that my presence in his life leaves an impression. What if, when I find him, I wish for his freedom?"

"He'd be himself again."

"And he wouldn't be with _you_. Which future would you prefer?"

* * *

**Prompt: Choice and Consequence**

**Words: 100**


	104. Honestly

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Honestly

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared at Miroku, not saying a word.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, subdued. "I'm a horrible person."

"No," he chided gently. "Just an honest one." He hesitated, then asked "Is he really that important to you?"

Kagome paused, nodded jerkily, her expression miserable. "He's my only link to _here_. My only memory. And I'm his."

"Is that all?" Miroku asked. "I want you to be happy, Kagome-sama. No offense, but you've never been interested in human men."

Kagome laughed at that, because it was true. "To be honest, I did try and get him to notice me…"

* * *

**Prompt: Honestly**

**Words: 100**


	105. Paradox?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Paradox?

By: Luna

…

Miroku looked over at her thoughtfully.

She raised a brow. "What?"

"It makes me wonder…" He started. "From what you've told me… I wonder if the future Sesshoumaru only knew about your wish because _you're _the one that told it to him."

"… What do you mean?" Kagome asked slowly… but she was afraid she already knew.

"When you made that wish, you never said a word before you disappeared - we didn't even know what you wished for until now. The only way future Sesshoumaru would have known… is if you had _already_ visited him in the past."

* * *

**Prompt: Visitations**

**Words: 100**


	106. Status

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Status

By: Luna

…

She stared at Miroku mutely.

It all made sense. She never even thought of how she made her wish - clutching the jewel, wishing with all her might - _silently_…

Sesshoumaru only blamed her because she basically _told_ him to blame her. How would he have known of his predicament - and her part in it - unless it came from the source? He had _known_ she went back - because of him! And then he sent her back anyways. Why?

And if he really had known what was going to happen, his genie status really _was_ his fault - not hers!

* * *

**Prompt: Status**

**Words: 100**


	107. Killer Intent

Standard disclaimer applies.

For Velvet Sometimes, who helped me get over my hump.

A Thousand Tales

Killer Intent

By: Luna

…

"I'm going to _kill him!_" She hissed, her eyes narrowed into slits. "He _knew_ it wasn't my fault - it was his! And he still blamed me!"

"You are _so_ right, Miroku." She growled. She _knew_ it was right. Knowing, however, made her wonder whether or not there really were alternate universes, or if the future really _was _set in stone.

Still angry, she glared at the thoughtful look in his eyes. "What?"

He shrugged blithely. "Nothing - except maybe you should ask him. Perhaps it gave him a reason…"

"For what?" Kagome asked blankly.

"For hope." Miroku said simply.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	108. Beautiful

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Beautiful

By: Luna

…

"Sesshoumaru knew he would go to India even if you had not wished to be sent to the past. He _knew_ that; no one knows him better than himself, after all." He was staring at the sky, his expression thoughtful. "Sesshoumaru is not a particularly nice guy, even in the future, correct?"

Kagome only stared at him, her mind whirling.

"Humans are generally selfish creatures; even holy men such as I." He turned calm, violet eyes towards Kagome. "Except for _you_. I was not lying; you are the most beautiful person that I know. Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama felt that way, too."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	109. Hope

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Hope

By: Luna

…

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Kagome said weakly.

"Tell me, Kagome-sama, how many humans do you know would willingly give up a wish-bringer? One that is not kind, or thoughtful, or benevolent?" Miroku asked her conversationally.

She sighed. "I get your point."

"He knew, by sending you back, that when his past self left to travel the world, once he became cursed he'd have one clear memory to keep him company for all the centuries of his imprisonment."

Kagome stared at him blankly. There was just no way…

"_You_." He answered simply. "Fighting so desperately to set him free."

* * *

**Prompt: Hope**

**Words: 100**


	110. Lost

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lost

By: Luna

…

"Kagome…" Miroku hesitated. "Shouldn't your Sesshoumaru be _here_?"

She frowned. "I don't think so; I certainly haven't seen him."

"Maybe he doesn't wish it. Doesn't his lamp make sure that he can never leave you?"

Kagome only blinked.

"The lamp, Kagome-sama." He said slowly. "You _do_ have it… don't you?"

Kagome paled, then patted herself down even though her dress didn't have pockets and it certainly wasn't stuffed in her underwear. "The well. I must have dropped it when I first fell outside of the well."

Miroku stood, grim faced. "Then I suggest we find it… before somebody _else _does."

* * *

**Prompt: Lost**

**Words: 100**


	111. Blossoming

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Blossoming

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru blinked up at the delicate flowers blooming on the Goshinboku. He was not even aware the tree produced flowers, let alone blossoms that were so fragile, emitting a soft fragrance that was gentle on his nose. He breathed in deeply, and paid no mind when he heard quiet footsteps approaching.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Turning, Sesshoumaru blinked at the sight of Kagome's mother. Though aged, there was still a certain loveliness about her that would draw the human eye. The woman smiled at him. "It's nice to finally see you. My husband spoke very highly of you. Please, won't you come in?"

* * *

**Prompt: Welcome**

**Words: 100**


	112. A Mother's Words

Standard disclaimer applies.

For Shadow, because she begged so nicely ^_~

A Thousand Tales

A Mother's Words

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru wondered briefly how she could see him, then decided not to question it. All the Higurashi's were unique, after all. He followed her silently, and when she served him sweet smelling tea he only held it under his nose and breathed, but did not drink it.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him; for one fleeting moment Sesshoumaru saw Kagome, and he missed her.

"My husband spoke fondly of you. He always said I would one day meet the man our Kagome would fall in love with. And such a handsome one, too!"

Sesshoumaru almost dropped his tea in surprise, speechless.

**Prompt: Unique**

**Words: 100**

* * *

"Your husband was mistaken." Sesshoumaru said at last. "Kagome is not love with this Sesshoumaru."

Mrs. Higurashi cocked her head to the side curiously. "How would you know? Have you asked her?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at her.

She laughed. "Trust me; a mother always knows these things." She blinked at him innocuously, but the move was so _Kagome_ that he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you telling me that you don't feel the same for Kagome? Is there something _wrong_ with her?"

Wasn't the answer obvious? He said, "She is human."

"Yes." The woman agreed. "And you're a demon. So?"

**Prompt: Mother Knows Best**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Sesshoumaru shook his head, amazed the woman could overlook the obvious. "It would be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

Sesshoumaru knew where Kagome received her blinding optimism. "She will die."

"Everything dies eventually." Mrs. Higurashi told him, sipping her tea and watching him over the rim of her mug.

"I will _not_." Sesshoumaru stressed. "I never will."

"So you plan to live forever by yourself? That seems rather lonely to me."

Sesshoumaru looked away, saying nothing.

She smiled at him again, gently this time. "You have been given the power to grant miracles. I am positive you can find a way."

**Prompt: Forever**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. "Most human mothers would not be so willing to give their daughter to a demon - and not one such as I."

"Hmm." Mrs. Higurashi poured herself more tea. "Your reputation may be fearsome; I remember stories Kagome used to tell as a child. However…"

Curious, Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"However," she said again. "Kagome has been happy since you returned into her life. If she is happy, who am I to take that away? Besides," she added when he remained silent. "My husband also enjoyed your company, and he was an excellent judge of character."

**Prompt: Judge**

**Words: 100**


	113. Most Deserved

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Most Deserved

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. "I do not understand how that was accomplished. It was a single afternoon."

"He enjoyed your company, and left with a measure of peace." She said.

Sesshoumaru huffed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "It's true. You may not think you deserve happiness, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said gently. "But you're more than capable of giving it. My husband saw that when he saw Kagome, and met you. I believe it, as well."

"Whether this one is deserving is not the issue." Sesshoumaru said quietly. It was something else entirely.

Kagome's mother blinked. "Then what is?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, unwilling to explain.

* * *

**Prompt: Most Deserved **

**Words: 100**


	114. Special Someone

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Special Someone

By: Luna

…

It wasn't so much of wanting to be alone; he would have her for so little time, and then be forced to leave her. Or, if she managed not to make a wish in the course of her lifetime, she would still die, and he would persevere. _Without her._

Humans think themselves lucky when they find someone they can't live without - because that someone lives just as long as they do. If Sesshoumaru allowed their relationship to progress beyond what it is, and she _died_…

It would make persevering that much harder, and him too miserable to accept.

* * *

**Prompt: Difficult**

**Words: 100**


	115. Lost and… Found

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Lost and… Found

By: Luna

…

"I'm sure you can find a way." Mrs. Higurashi told him, but uncertainty entered her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will live forever." He said. "I will never wish for myself to be human, and Kagome would never accept forever."

"I think you're wrong." Mrs. Higurashi said, her voice soft and sad. "I think Kagome wouldn't mind eternity - as long as she was with the one she loved."

As he felt himself dissolve with a gut wrenching sensation, Sesshoumaru hollowly said, "You are foolish."

He knew what this feeling was; Kagome had misplaced him.

He was being taken to somebody else.

* * *

**Prompt: Separate**

**Words: 100**


	116. Stranger in Time

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Stranger

By: Luna

…

By the time Miroku and Kagome made it to the clearing she was breathing hard, anxiety nearly choking her, and she wanted to cry.

Someone was there. He was tall, dark haired, and extremely handsome. He was looking at Inuyasha as if he were amusing. He shouldn't have; Inuyasha may have been human, but he was still every inch a warrior.

Kagome skidded to a stop beside him, gasping when the strangers green eyes looked at her with interest, before his brows shot up near his hairline.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said, surprised. "When did you come?"

* * *

**Prompt: Stranger**

**Words: 100**


	117. Desires

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Desires

By: Luna

…

Kagome shot an uneasy glance at Inuyasha. "I just got here."

The man sent her a mocking smile. "That is not what I asked."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not required to answer you."

"Oh, really?" The man asked. "Even if I have something you want?"

Kagome fought not to show any emotion, and managed to make her voice sound cool enough to make Sesshoumaru proud. "And that would be…?"

"A wish," he told her, his eyes amused. "Any wish. Anything your heart desires…"

Kagome froze, even her breath stalling in her chest, making her heart stutter.

* * *

**Prompt: Desires**

**Words: 100**


	118. Service

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Service

By: Luna

…

Her eyes ran over him, from his sandaled toes to the top of his head. He was human; she felt _nothing_ from him.

"What are you talking about?" She managed to ask. "You're a human. There's no way you can give me what I want."

The man grinned rakishly. "You like demons, I take it? Or just a particular one? I can give him to you."

"The way you're talking about giving is not the way I intend to receive. Who are you?"

Giving a flamboyant, flashy bow, he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Jinn, milady. At your service."

* * *

**Prompt: Service **

**Words: 100**


	119. Arrival

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Arrival

By: Luna

…

Jinn raised his brows when Kagome's face drained of all color, and even more so when her legs refused to support her and she collapsed in the grass next to the well. "Well. Ladies are known to swoon in my presence, but this is too much. You know me, I take it?"

"Unfortunately," she muttered, and leaned gratefully against Inuyasha's leg when she felt his hand touch her head hesitantly, silently asking if she's all right.

Something shifted in Jinn's eyes, and his smile became a little hard. "And how is that, little human? For I have only just arrived."

* * *

**Prompt: Arrival**

**Words: 100**


	120. Familiarity

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Familiarity

By: Luna

…

"Say, you look familiar." Jinn said, leaning forward slightly to squint down at her. "Have we met before?"

"N-no!" Kagome said quickly, wondering how many blue-eyed Japanese he'd know of. Hopefully a lot.

"No, no, I think we have. What was your fathers name? I might have met him."

Since her father wasn't even born yet, she found that highly unlikely. "I doubt it."

Jinn's eyes narrowed at her dry tone, before widening along with his smile. "Well. Never mind that. Where's Sesshoumaru? I've been sent here to find him. Anyone here know him?"

Three dropped jaws were his answer.

* * *

**Prompt: Familiarity**

**Words: 100**


	121. Higurashi

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Higurashi

By: Luna

…

"W…what do you want with this… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, poorly masking the fact that she knew him.

Jinn looked at her, his eyes full of dry amusement. "I don't believe I need to answer that."

Kagome's chin rose up a notch. "Then I guess I don't know where Sesshoumaru is, either."

Grinning attractively, Jinn said, "All right then. Would you believe me if I said someone _wished_ for me to find him?"

Yes, yes she would. The question was _why_.

"Who would wish _that?_" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"Some guy named Higurashi." Jinn's eyes focused on Kagome. "Sound familiar to you?"

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	122. Descriptive?

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry for the long break, I will try to update on a regular basis! I just had to work through a funk, so lets hope it's over and done with!

A Thousand Tales

Descriptive?

By: Luna

…

"How did this… Higurashi-kun describe Sesshoumaru to you, anyways?" Kagome asked hesitantly, knowing that Jinn probably knew who she was, but too afraid to confirm it directly.

Jinn tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well," he started. "Tall, white hair, and stoic. You know; the strong silent type." Though many demons may claim that description in this era, Kagome thought her father's description of someone he never met pretty accurate. Until he said, "Oh, and a closet romantic."

Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief, while Inuyasha choked on air.

"She's right," Inuyasha managed to wheeze. "We have no idea where _that_ Sesshoumaru is."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	123. All that sparkles…

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry for the long delay! For those of you who have been patient (NOT including those rude, vulgar individuals who are sending me hate email because I have not updated in a while) but to the patient ones, thanks for your support!

As of right now I still will not be able to update everyday like in the past, but I will still continue to update when I can. Please continue to be patient with me!

…

A Thousand Tales

All that sparkles…

By: Luna

…

While Inuyasha continued to laugh, Kagome took the time to study Jinn, wondering why she felt _nothing_ in his presence. She knew he wasn't human, yet she wasn't exactly sure if being a genie automatically classified one as being a demon - though she would certainly call him the devil.

It may be wrong, but the disservice he did to Sesshoumaru immediately black listed him from Kagome ever liking him - and certainly never trusting him. She didn't even want to _touch_ him…

Until she spotted a telltale sparkle on his right hand, gleaming gold in the early morning sunshine.

* * *

**Prompt: All that sparkles…**

**Words: 100**


	124. Trustworthy

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Trustworthy

By: Luna

...

"Are you really here for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Jinn's emerald eyes focused on her. They were almost completely devoid of any true emotion - except one. Yet she couldn't quite decipher what that was either.

"Yes," Jinn said. "You're not truly from here, are you?"

"No." Kagome answered, knowing he already knew that.

"I have the feeling you're just as interested in finding Sesshoumaru as I am. Care to join me in searching for him?"

She didn't trust him, not one bit. Yet she reached for his hand, and the ring she hoped would slip right off his finger.

* * *

**Prompt: Trustworthy**

**Words: 100**


	125. Finger

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Finger

By: Luna

...

Kagome slipped her hand in Jinn's, taking a deep breath before wrapping her fingers around the ring before giving it a harsh twist and a yank. She stumbled back, tripping before falling hard on her rear.

Then she felt it.

The rush of power, so subtle that when it first happened to her she hadn't even noticed it before Sesshoumaru wrapped a hand around her throat that first day.

The ring was his curse, and now he belonged to her.

"Now you get to tell me," Kagome said shakily as Jinn's eyes narrowed darkly. "Where is he? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

**Prompt: Finger, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3rd 2011**

**Words: 100**


	126. Open

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Open

By: Luna

…

Jinn's face was closed off from emotion, while Kagome's was earnestly open. Her eyes were wide, her face pale, and she trembled at the power she now felt in her hands.

"Where is he?" She repeated.

"I'm here to find him myself." He told her. "I told you that already. Why waste time asking me that question?"

"But you have it, don't you?" Kagome asked, her voice a soft plea. "I just want him back. Please… just give me back his lamp."

The expression in Jinn's eyes sharpened, while Inuyasha's looked exceedingly confused.

"A lamp?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean this?"

* * *

**Prompt: Open, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3rd**** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	127. Face

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Face

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared, dismayed, while Inuyasha's face continued to scrunch up in confusion. He shifted uncomfortably at the trio of faces staring at him. Kagome's wide eyes, Jinn's exasperation, and Miroku looking as if he wanted to laugh.

"Sesshoumaru's not going to like this." The monk murmured.

"If that's all you wanted, I'd like my ring back." Jinn said, holding his hand out to Kagome.

Kagome held hers out to Inuyasha. "Can I have that back, please?"

Inuyasha stared down at the little lamp golden lamp resting in the palm of his hand, sparkling in the sunlight.

And he said, "No."

* * *

**Prompt: Face, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3****rd**** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	128. Sesshoumaru's Arrival

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sesshoumaru's Arrival

By: Luna

…

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What do you mean _no?_"

Inuyasha set his jaw petulantly. "You haven't even told me what's going on. Miroku seems to know, even this -" He jerked his thumb towards Jinn, "weird guy seems to know. What's so special about this stupid lamp?"

"Yes, Kagome," a cool voice murmured. "By all means, please tell him what owning the lamp entails. I'm sure he'd _love_ to find out."

Kagome winced, squeezing her eyes shut. After a moment, she looked up at the towering form of Sesshoumaru glaring down at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

**Prompt: Arrival**

**Words: 100**


	129. Tea

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Tea

By: Luna

…

Miroku clapped his hands cheerfully after a few moments of tense silence. "So! How about some tea?"

When Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes towards the monk, Miroku only smiled brighter. "I'm sure you're thirsty after your long, ah, trip. Let's head back into town, yes?"

Jinn was the first to give a negligent shrug and disappear into a cloud of black smoke, followed by a narrow-eyed Sesshoumaru who quickly followed, leaving behind a faint blue cloud.

Kagome huffed and stomped back, while Inuyasha stared at the smoke clouds slack-jawed. Miroku gently took his elbow and led him after their time-traveling friend.

* * *

**Prompt: Tea, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3rd**** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	130. Club

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Club

By: Luna

…

"So you're saying that Sesshoumaru is some kind wish-giver, and this guy is the one that made him that way?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly in the corner, a miserable looking Kagome sitting a little too close to him for Inuyasha's comfort. Jinn was looking interested in the tale Miroku had to relate, since Kagome seemed to have been struck silent at the arrival of Sesshoumaru.

"And this guy is here to find the other Sesshoumaru, and _this _Sesshoumaru is... _mine?_"

Miroku nodded again.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm confused."

Jinn huffed and crossed his arms. "Join the club."

* * *

**Prompt: Club, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3rd 2011**

**Words: 100**


	131. Poor

Standard disclaimer applies.

For **Uncoloured**, because WOW! (^_~) Thanks!

...

A Thousand Tales

Poor

By: Luna

…

That night, Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the well by himself when Sesshoumaru appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Why do you always get so lucky?" Inuyasha finally asked. "You've _always_ gotten everything."

"This is a curse," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "I would hardly signify that as being _lucky_."

"Poor Sesshoumaru," Mocked Inuyasha, looking up with bitter eyes. "I _hate_ you. You've taken away _everything_ I've always wanted."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I've taken nothing."

"Wrong," Inuyasha said softly, the look in his eyes turning sad. "You've taken _her_. And you know it."

Sesshoumaru looked away, saying nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: Poor, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3rd 2011**

**Words: 100**


	132. Dangerous Words

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Dangerous Words

By: Luna

…

"You should give the lamp back to Kagome."

Inuyasha's lips twisted bitterly. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? But you don't belong to Kagome anymore. You belong to me, and I can wish for whatever I want. I could even wish that Kagome was in love with _me_. Just like she used to be."

"You could try," Sesshoumaru said softly. "But it would be a wish I would never grant."

Inuyasha laughed harshly. "Don't tell me _you're_ in love with her."

"Affection is given freely." Sesshoumaru said, his voice a soft growl. "A wish bringer cannot change freewill. Try again, mongrel."

* * *

**Prompt: Dangerous**

**Words: 100**


	133. His

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

His

By: Luna

…

Inuyasha jumped up angrily. "I'm not a half breed anymore!" He yelled. "I'm a full blooded _human_. Just give her back! I just want her back!"

Sesshoumaru remembered, briefly, that in the past Kagome _had_ been in love with Inuyasha. Years had passed for Kagome to grow up and grow _out_ of that love. To her, Inuyasha was just a fond memory of 'what-might-have-been.'

To Inuyasha, it had been days.

It was similar enough to his past with Kikyo that Sesshoumaru almost allowed himself to feel pity. But Inuyasha was talking about _Kagome_ right now.

And Kagome belonged to _him_.

* * *

**Prompt: His**

**Words: 100**


	134. Boy

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Boy

By: Luna

…

"Accept it," Sesshoumaru demanded scathingly. "She's a woman now, while you're just a boy - a child who is having trouble accepting reality."

Inuyasha's face flushed red. "I may be a _child_," he hissed. "But you're still a _dog_. In fact, I wish you really _were_ a dog, then the only love you'd get from Kagome is a pat on the head!"

Sesshoumaru's face contorted. Before Inuyasha fully grasped what happened, standing before him was a giant silver dog.

A twig snapped behind him, and he jerked around to face the intruder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, horrified. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Prompt: Boy, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, September 3****rd**** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	135. Useless

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Useless

By: Luna

…

"But I…" Inuyasha stared, dismayed. "I didn't think it would actually happen. I didn't…"

Kagome started running; Inuyasha automatically opened his arms - only to drop them, useless, when she ran by him and straight to _Sesshoumaru_.

She buried her face into the thick fur of Sesshoumaru's neck. "Don't you ever _think_? Why would you do this to him?"

Inuyasha's mouth opened once, twice, before he sputtered out, "A few days ago, you wouldn't have minded either! Now you're acting all cozy with him!"

"I'm not the same girl you knew days ago!" Kagome growled, frustrated. "Now wish him back!"

* * *

**Prompt: Useless**

**Words: 100**


	136. Men

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Men

By: Luna

…

Kagome growled, frustrated. "What started this anyways?"

"We got into a fight." Inuyasha muttered, kicking at a rock. "Like we always do."

"About what?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked up at her before looking away. "Something important. I'm going to bed."

"It must have been something _really_ important to him," Kagome huffed, propping her hands on her hips. "That's when he normally does something stupid." She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a frown. "What did you say to get him all riled up?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she started marching back, muttering, "Men."

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**


	137. Sulk

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sulk

By: Luna

…

"So you're saying that Inuyasha is the one that turned him into _that?_" Shippo looked dubiously at the giant beast that was now Sesshoumaru, who was curled around Kagome contentedly as she leaned against his side. Though he wasn't exactly transformed, he was bigger than any horse Shippo had ever seen - and way bigger than Kirara transformed.

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Why doesn't he just change him back?" He asked.

They both looked at Inuyasha, who was sulking in the corner with his arms crossed and studiously avoiding their eyes.

Shippo looked back with a sigh. "Right. Never mind."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	138. I Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

I Wish…

By: Luna

…

When everyone fell asleep that night, Kagome continued to sit in front of the dwindling campfire, absently running her fingers through Sesshoumaru's fur as she leaned into his side. She realized earlier that she couldn't communicate with him; Kagome wasn't exactly fluent in Dog Talk.

"I'll have to go back to the future in a couple days." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. "I don't want to leave you here. What should I do?"

A purr like rumble vibrated from Sesshoumaru into her, and she whispered right before she fell asleep, "I wish I could hear what you're saying…"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	139. Marked

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Marked

By: Luna

…

Kagome woke up the next morning to hushed whispers. Yet, when she opened her eyes the camp became mysteriously silent.

"What?" She finally asked.

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru, who appeared to be asleep. "Well… we were just talking…"

She raised her brow. "About… what?"

Sango fidgeted. "I thought you said you weren't with Sesshoumaru _that way._"

Kagome blushed. "I'm not!"

Sango stared at her cozy position dubiously. "Kagome, he's all but marked you. Just look at how possessive he is, even asleep!"

Kagome thought of how dogs 'marked' things in her time… before mentally cringing and pushing that image away.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	140. Thoughts

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Thoughts

By: Luna

…

Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her hair before attempting to work the knots out. "_Please_. Sesshoumaru hardly looks at me that way."

_She is as foolish as Inuyasha._

Kagome froze, turning to stare at Sesshoumaru who pretended to be asleep. Turning, she avoided looking at him, opting instead to ask, "If he did feel like that towards me, wouldn't he have acted by now?"

_Pointless. The lamp has a new master now. You are already out of this Sesshoumaru's reach._

With an inaudible poof, Sesshoumaru disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke.

Kagome fell back to the ground, stunned.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	141. Presently in the Past

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Presently... in the Past

By: Luna

...

Kagome sat next to Sango, the furrow of concentration in between her brows and the slight purse of her lips indicating she was deep in thought. Sango and Miroku were arguing, while Shippo was rummaging through the yellow bag she had left behind in the past years ago. While it was nostalgic to see her old bag, her mind was currently on other things in the present… in the past.

Shaking her head a bit, she sighed in frustration.

The sound caught Sango's attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wishes," Kagome murmured, and peeked in the direction of Sesshoumaru, wondering.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	142. Surprising Discovery

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Surprising Discovery

By: Luna

...

Kagome discovered quickly that Sesshoumaru, though quiet in his humanoid form, felt free to speak his mind when he thought no one else was listening. He observed everyone with a bored eye and a razor sharp sense of humor. Many times throughout the day she had to stop herself from laughing at his one sided conversations.

"I know it's in here somewhere," Inuyasha muttered, digging through her bag for ramen.

_Your mind? It left you at conception._

Kagome snorted while trying to repress a chortle. When all parties turned towards her, she ducked her head down with a guilty smile.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	143. Eccentricity

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Eccentricity

By: Luna

…

She had been oddly distant that morning. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome worry absently at a gold ring that fit a little too perfectly around her finger. He didn't remember her wearing it before, and wondered where she got it.

As he watched, Kagome suddenly blinked, then stared down at the ring on her finger. Then, oddly enough, she hit her forehead with a closed fist, her expression one of foolish exasperation.

Sesshoumaru huffed and looked away.

_Eccentric female._

When a stone hit him just behind one furry ear, his head swiveled towards Kagome, who was looking innocently up at the sky.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	144. Stubborn

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Stubborn

By: Luna

…

"What are you planning on doing with the lamp, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her once-hanyou friend.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever I want."

Kagome scowled. "I don't know why I remembered you as sweet."

Inuyasha sneered. "I'm surprised you remembered me at all, not with _that mutt _around."

She didn't like the satisfaction in Inuyasha's voice as he said that. She understood that in the past he would have relished hurting his brother. Past Kagome wouldn't have approved, but she wouldn't have stopped him either.

But _her_ Sesshoumaru wasn't the same. Inuyasha needed to understand that - and Kagome wasn't above making him.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	145. Forced Understanding

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Forced Understanding

By: Luna

…

Praying for forgiveness, Kagome lifted her hand with the ring on it to her lips and whispered her wish.

In the dark, with everyone sleeping around the burnt out campfire, she watched Inuyasha convulse in his sleep. Then she closed her eyes and waited for the repercussions.

Inuyasha knew what Kagome did the minute memories hit him. Not hers, not his - _Sesshoumaru's. _As he watched Sesshoumaru's memories play through his head, he felt the pain of eternity that his brother suffered through.

The humiliation, the fury - the satisfaction of killing a man that Inuyasha knew wasn't dead yet. _Jinn_.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	146. His Memories

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

His Memories

By: Luna

…

So many images flew by in his mind that he could hardly understand them all. Sesshoumaru hated what he was forced to do, and he hated himself for being forced to do them. Inuyasha witnessed the selfishness of humans, the evil of men and, sparingly in between, the good in them.

He felt… warm. He could see Kagome clearly in Sesshoumaru's eyes; small, human, and utterly cherished. Then… _pain_.

Sesshoumaru knew, just as Inuyasha had, that he would never possess the one person coveted the most, because he _knew_.

Inuyasha had already lost her to time.

Sesshoumaru was about to.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	147. Late Night Meeting

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Late Night Meeting

By: Luna

…

When Inuyasha quietly rose from his bed and walked away from the dim light the campfire offered, Kagome followed. She gave a mild glare to Sesshoumaru, whom she knew was awake. "Don't follow me, please."

Sesshoumaru didn't open his eyes, but she heard him huff.

She quickly caught up to Inuyasha. They stood awkwardly together, both staring down at a small stream where Kagome used to take baths.

"Why?"

"Because you needed to understand. They're not the same. You shouldn't hate him for how he used to be." She told him quietly. "Do you understand?"

In answer, Inuyasha's lips curled.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	148. Mission… Not Accomplished?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Mission… Not Accomplished?

By: Luna

…

"I understand," Inuyasha muttered. "And I feel _sorry_ for him." He turned angry eyes towards her. "Is that what you wanted to accomplish? Pity? He may be a full demon, but he's worse off than I ever was."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to leave, then hesitated, looking torn. "Look, Kagome. If you love the bastard… you need to tell him."

Kagome's eyes widened and her face flushed. "W-what?"

"Words are powerful things, as I'm learning." He said quietly. "I think he'd appreciate hearing them."

_Before it's too late._ But Inuyasha didn't say that. He left without another word.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	149. Fallen

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Fallen

By: Luna

…

Kagome was still by the stream, staring moodily into the cool waters. What had Inuyasha meant? Maybe she shouldn't have done that…

With a small moue, she kicked at the water. She was already ankle deep, and she slipped a little. Her wish obviously had the desired effect. Inuyasha was feeling something other than hate and resentment towards Sesshoumaru - she just hadn't thought it would be _pity_.

With another frustrated kick, her other foot slipped on the rocks.

With a small screech, she braced herself for the fall.

It never happened. Sesshoumaru was there, and he caught her close.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	150. Caught

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Caught

By: Luna

…

Kagome stayed there, with her feet ankle deep in cold water, merely because Sesshoumaru felt so warm, and he hadn't moved.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not have been eavesdropping."

"This Sesshoumaru has no need. I would have heard you even if you had whispered." Sesshoumaru's face, so dear, stared impassively down at her.

"You're not a dog anymore." She said, hoping he wouldn't bring up Inuyasha pitying him.

"No." He said quietly. She felt his arms tighten around her. It brought her deliciously closer.

"You're not letting me go," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter. "No."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	151. Incoming

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Incoming

By: Luna

…

Kagome found herself tucked into her Sesshoumaru, her head resting below his chin. She wasn't in the water anymore; he had levitated them out. Now they were sitting in a large bow high in the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha used to sit when he was able.

They hadn't said anything; Kagome was afraid to ruin the moment.

Sesshoumaru stroked a hand down her hair. "I will need to leave soon."

Kagome stiffened, her fingers tightened in his kimono. "No."

She looked up to watch him shake his head slightly, his eyes haunted. "Rin will be here soon. I cannot be here."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	152. Abandon

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Abandon

By: Luna

…

"_Why_? I thought you'd _want_ to see her."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. Kagome looked up at him through her lashes; Sesshoumaru was looking over her head, eyes distant. "We did not… part well."

Kagome's brow crinkled. "How so?"

"She wanted to come with me. I told her she was a hindrance, and to stay behind with Jaken."

Kagome suppressed her gasp. Sesshoumaru already regretted what he did; she didn't need to make him feel worse. "Jaken?"

His voice was hollow. "He broke allegiance with me."

Kagome gaped. "He _what_?" She couldn't believe it.

"Jaken refused to leave Rin. He left me instead."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	153. Confession

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Confession

By: Luna

…

"I never imagined…" Kagome trailed off for a moment before she focused on Sesshoumaru once again. "Did you order him to stay with her?"

"No. I ordered him to come with me. He refused."

She remembered now, vaguely, when she first asked about the duo long ago. Sesshoumaru had neatly avoided all of her questions back then, not wanting to relive his past.

She wanted to believe he told her this of his own accord; she also remembered the mistake she had made when she wished for him to tell her what she asked. Was she forcing him to answer…?

* * *

**Words: 100**


	154. Double the Love

Standard disclaimer applies.

Double the Love!

...

A Thousand Tales

Liar

By: Luna

…

She frowned. "Wait. I thought you said was Jaken _ordered_ to stay with Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked away. "Hnn."

"Why lie? I didn't think you cared what I thought back then."

"I didn't."

"Then why lie…?" But Kagome thought she knew. If Rin had affected Sesshoumaru so much that, five hundred years later Sesshoumaru _still_ couldn't face her, then it stood to reason that Sesshoumaru had been lying more to _himself_ than to her.

It was both sad and enlightening. She knew he had the capacity to feel, but it was in that moment Kagome realized just how much. "Oh, Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Just Like the Movies**

…

"Do you not want to talk about it?" she asked at last.

"If you ask, I will answer." His fingers brushed across her mouth when it opened to protest. "Because this Sesshoumaru chooses to."

Her lips tingled from the contact. "How did you react?"

He gave a one shouldered shrug. "I led them here. Then I left."

Kagome rested her head against his chest, absorbing his warmth as she absorbed his words. "That means _he's_ coming here, too."

That worried her. In the movies you weren't supposed to see your past self. What would happen to Sesshoumaru if he did?

* * *

**Words: 100**


	155. Alternate Universe?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Alternate Universe?

By: Luna

…

"You're right." She decided suddenly. "You _can't_ be here."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru suddenly feels suspicious. What are you planning?"

Kagome huffed. "I'm not thinking anything _bad_. What if all I want to do is take advantage of your past self? There's no law against sexual harassment in this era. I don't think."

Sesshoumaru's brow crinkled. There was a look in his eyes that thrilled her. "That does not happen. I would remember it."

"For all you know, this conversation just changed your past. We could be in an alternate universe that you wouldn't remember and I _did_."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	156. Progress

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Progress

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her. "You can try," he told her gravely. "But you won't succeed. _This_ is the only Sesshoumaru you are allowed to… harass."

Kagome couldn't help it; she laughed. "Are you being jealous of _yourself_?"

He scowled. "There is nothing to be jealous of."

"You're right," she teased. "Past Sesshoumaru was _such_ a bore."

Now he seemed somewhat… defensive. "There were other things to worry about."

"That, and maybe there's the fact you hate humans."

"I've liked one."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, what progress you've made!" She patted his cheek. "After five hundred years, you've learned to like _two_."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	157. Love

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Love

By: Luna

…

At Sesshoumaru's indignant expression, Kagome snuggled closer, laughing helplessly. "God, I love you."

It was only when she felt Sesshoumaru freeze did she register what she said. She froze, panic paralyzing her. "Please say something." She begged. "Anything."

He tilted her head up, searching her eyes intently. "If this curse lasted forever," he said slowly. "You are the only one I would wish to be bound to. Do you understand?"

She never thought that Sesshoumaru would tell her he loved her, she thought with a choked sob. Except, just now, she was pretty sure he did.

"_Yes_." She cried. "Yes."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	158. Bitter

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Bitter

By: Luna

…

The next day Kagome walked with a blissful smile on her face. It ticked Inuyasha off, for reasons he hardly understood. _She_ was happy. What about him? When did he get to be happy?

He _had_ been, only a few short days ago… but then his Kagome disappeared and Sesshoumaru's came back instead. It wasn't fair.

He kicked a rock along the path to the well. He didn't like thinking that maybe he wasn't meant for happiness. That maybe people like Miroku and Sango _were_, but for some reason his happiness was never really considered by the gods… or anyone.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	159. Cycles

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Cycles

By: Luna

…

He stared down at the golden lamp angrily. If only he could _wish_… but no; that meant asking _Sesshoumaru_ for happiness.

He'd rather eat dirt.

Kagome may have forced Inuyasha to understand Sesshoumaru a little bit more, but that didn't mean Inuyasha liked him more than he had a few days ago.

He reached the well, leaning his hands against the rim and staring down into the darkness. It was the one place in Inuyasha's life where everything important ever happened.

He had met Kikyo here, then lost her. Twice.

Where he had met Kagome… and lost her, too. _Twice_.

* * *

**Prompt: Cycles**

**Words: 100**


	160. Mistake

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Mistake

By: Luna

…

Inuyasha's life had been one of loss. First his dead father, then the mother he adored. Then he knew nothing but to survive.

Once, he had been happy. Kikyo had been everything he wanted; everything he never thought he'd have. Then one day she wasn't his anymore, and she certainly hadn't considered him to be hers.

His happiness with Kagome lasted years, and he had thought, _This is it, she's the one_. But then she turned out to be someone else's.

"I w…" No. _No._

With an anguished cry, he threw the lamp down the well… and left it there.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	161. Sense of Smell

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sense of Smell

By: Luna

…

When Rin showed up, Inuyasha was at the point where he just didn't care. Then Sesshoumaru zeroed in on Kagome who seemed desperate to avoid his eyes. Sesshoumaru strode straight for her, sweeping by a disheartened Rin and a kind-of-angry, kind-of-sad Jaken.

"You smell like this Sesshoumaru again." He demanded without preamble. "Explain."

"Um… I didn't take a bath from last time?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, you have. This Sesshoumaru can tell."

Everyone was now staring at her. "Maybe you're just smelling yourself! On, erm, yourself?"

She squeaked and ran behind Miroku when Sesshoumaru took a threatening step towards her.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	162. Another Arrival

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Another Arrival

By: Luna

…

When it became apparent that Kagome wasn't going to tell Sesshoumaru anything and he wasn't going to kill Miroku, the group relaxed, then stared at the armored taiyoukai warily.

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha, in case he decided to do something stupid like he always did when Sesshoumaru appeared. "Is there anything we can help you with, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He shouldn't have bothered. Inuyasha was looking alarmingly unconcerned at the arrival of his older brother.

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin imperiously, better to stare down his nose at them. "Present the old woman to this Sesshoumaru… before she is forced out."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	163. Reasonable Compromise

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Reasonable Compromise

By: Luna

…

"Sesshoumaru, I know why you're here," Kagome started, stepping forward. "Please let me present Rin to Kaede; I'll explain it to her." She swallowed nervously. "I don't think you really want to be here now… do you?"

Gold clashed with cerulean blue, and Kagome winced. She had forgotten just how hard his eyes could be. She watched as his eyes flitted over Jaken's averted head, then settled on Rin's heartbreaking expression. He inclined his head to Kagome.

He glared down at Jaken. "You will stay with Rin."

With a startling lack of respect, Jaken curled his lip and looked away.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	164. Common Sense

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Common Sense

By: Luna

…

Jinn strolled easily through the clearing, never hesitating when he reached the well. Peering down into its depths, he rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's childish behavior. Throwing away a wish giver like Sesshoumaru without a second thought could wreak serious consequences.

As he would soon find out.

He leapt down into the darkness, and picked up the shiny lamp partially hidden by a demons skull. By the time he leapt up onto the grass, Sesshoumaru was standing there with an enraged look in his eyes.

Jinn smiled, holding up the golden lamp. "Your little brother lacks basic sense, doesn't he?"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	165. Jinn's Duty

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Jinn's Duty

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Foolish boy."

Amused, Jinn only shrugged. "Indeed. However, this has made it easier for me to fulfill my original duty."

"Kagome ordered you to get the lamp?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"No," Jinn said, his arrogant smile never leaving his face. "A different Higurashi. It does not matter how many people have obtained the lamp; if a wish requested by a previous master is not fulfilled by the time another has taken his place, I would still have to grant his wish." Jinn's head cocked to the side. "You should know this."

Sesshoumaru's silence was telling. Jin only smiled wider.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	166. Jinn's Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Jinn's Wish

By: Luna

…

"What was the wish?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, his eyes a little dull. He had already accepted his fate.

Jinn shrugged. "That's for me to know. However, _I_ wish something."

Sesshoumaru waited.

"Do _not_ protect Kagome." Jinn said. "If you do, you go against the forces that bind you to this lamp, and you _will_ be destroyed."

Fury lit up the once empty eyes, but Sesshoumaru was forced to concede. "As you wish."

Jinn smiled, then twirled the lamp from the keychain ring attached to his finger. "You do realize you didn't kill me."

Sesshoumaru froze, suspicion bright in his eyes.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	167. Dying Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Dying Wish

By: Luna

…

"How do you know about that?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Jinn twirled the lamp again. "I am the First. Did you really think _you_ could kill _me_?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "Is this how you were able to grant a Higurashi's wish? _Which_ Higurashi?"

"I have the ability to show myself only to those who deserve a wish. I can decide how many they receive, or if I will grant it at all." Jinn said instead. "Kagome's father was dying. I offered to make him better. He asked for only one thing instead."

"Which was?"

"Make sure Kagome is happy. _When_ever she is."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	168. Soothe

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Soothe

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "I do not see how you are making her happy by depriving her of my protection. I also do not understand why _you_ agreed to be the one to make Kagome happy."

"_I_ am not the one to bring her happiness," Jinn reminded him. "Only to ensure that she is."

Sesshoumaru looked away, his face tight with fury, his hands clenching at his side. This was one battle he wouldn't be able to fight. Jinn understood, and took pity.

"Do not worry." Jinn soothed. "A different Higurashi will wish for your happiness, too – along with everyone else."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	169. Riddles

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Riddles

By: Luna

…

"How do you know that?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Kagome has not made that wish. I would know."

Jinn raised a brow at him. His voice light, he said "There are more Higurashi's than the one you are enamored with."

Sesshoumaru gave into the weakness of pinching the bridge of his nose before dropping his hand to glare at Jinn. "Cease talking in riddles. Tell me what is going on."

"I am not under any obligation to answer you," Jinn said, his expression changing to haughty disdain. "Things will work out in the end. That is all you need to know."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	170. Midnight Stroll

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Midnight Stroll

By: Luna

…

After putting a fretful Rin to bed, Kagome snuck off to the Bone Eaters Well. The night was cool, with a little bite in the air, and the night sky was clear of clouds. She could clearly see millions of tiny stars scattered across the sky. For one weakening moment, she felt homesick.

"Sesshoumaru?" She looked around, having thought he would want to seek her out as soon as his old self left. "Sesshoumaru! Show yourself already!"

The hair rose on the back of her neck. Turning around, she stared at Sesshoumaru.

The _old_ Sesshoumaru.

He hadn't left after all.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	171. Explanations

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Explanation

By: Luna

…

"How did you sense me?" Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, yet it held a clear note of warning that clearly said he meant business this time.

Long dormant power stirred inside of her at the threat she sensed in the air, yet she forced it aside. "I didn't. I was looking for someone else."

He sneered. "A different Sesshoumaru?" At her silence, he narrowed his eyes at her. "_A different Sesshoumaru?_"

"Yes," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked around, but Kagome knew that he'd never sense his future self. "Your story…" His eyes returned to her. "You were serious."

"Yes," She whispered again.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	172. Imminent Threat

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Imminent Threat

By: Luna

…

"The reason you smell like this Sesshoumaru," he demanded, then cut her off as soon as her mouth opened. "The _real_ reason."

"I…I was with him." Kagome whispered. With her Sesshoumaru she felt completely at ease; fear never became a factor when she was with him. With _this_ Sesshoumaru, her senses were still screaming _threat!_ and her palms were getting damp.

"When?" He demanded.

"L…last night."

Sesshoumaru stared at her coldly, then slowly unsheathed his sword. "You were intimate."

"O-only emotionally! Not physically!" Kagome scrambled back.

"Never," he said darkly. "This Sesshoumaru would _never_ have intimate relations with a human!"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	173. Attack

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Attack

By: Luna

…

The Bakusaiga was churning with energy, as its master prepared to strike. Kagome scrambled back, pleading. "Stop! Why are you acting like this? A few short days ago we were allies!"

Sesshoumaru's expression revealed nothing. "You have obviously gone mad. It will be a favor I'm giving you when I put you out of your misery."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, desperate. "Your smelt him on me yourself! I'm obviously not crazy."

Sesshoumaru charged at her, death in his eyes. Kagome flared her powers out to form a protective barrier, but it wouldn't be enough.

_Where was Sesshoumaru?_

* * *

**Words: 100**


	174. Determination

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Determination

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's sword struck at the barrier Kagome had constructed, glancing off the pink shield but leaving a gouge in her defenses. While Kagome hastened to repair the tear, Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed and he struck again.

She was amazed that her barrier was able to withstand against his attack. Then again, she had been powerful enough in her own right during the final battle with Naraku. Over the years her power only grew, and she became more confident in herself and in her abilities. Kagome, determined now, forced more power into the shield.

She _would not_ die here, especially by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	175. Fight

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you whoever nominated me for Dokuga's _Best Serial_ in the 2011 3rd Quarter Awards!

...

A Thousand Tales

Fight

By: Luna

…

She was weakening. Why didn't any of her friends sense the battle and help her? She threw out a desperate attack, squeaking in surprise when it struck him full force and threw him across the clearing. He obviously hadn't expected her to fight back, yet when he rose he wasn't staring at her.

He was staring at _him_.

Kagome crumpled to the ground in relief, dropping her barrier. Sesshoumaru stood protectively over her.

"What took you so long?" She asked breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. Past Sesshoumaru merely stared, for once showing more emotion than Kagome remembered him ever expressing.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	176. Longing

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Longing

By: Luna

…

One thing was for sure, Kagome thought wryly. Past Sesshoumaru definitely believed her now.

Sesshoumaru stared at himself; at the clothes, the swords. He stared for a long time at the crests gracing the other Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and longing nearly swamped him. It's been so long since he was able to call himself Lord… He pushed the weakness away when he thought of Kagome. She was far more important to him than a title.

He was feeling the repercussions of his actions, but he managed to fight it back. Barely. He still had some things to say before he disappeared.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	177. Worth

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Worth

By: Luna

…

Past Sesshoumaru stared at the other demon, who wore no crests or swords. If he was truly his future image, Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely pleased. The one before him was landless. How could they be the same demon?

"What is going on?" He demanded, watching the other demon assist Inuyasha's woman.

"Go to India." The other Sesshoumaru said, silencing the miko's protest with a sharp look. "You'll find all the answers you seek there."

"If what that human says is true, they may not be worth the trip."

Future Sesshoumaru stroked a soothing hand down the human's hair. "It's worth it."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	178. Be Back Soon

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Travel Plans

By: Luna

…

"A _human_ is worth what you've become?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You do not stay like this for long." The demon said.

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment. Time meant nothing to him. It might be worth it… He narrowed his eyes. "What are you not saying?"

"Go East to a country called India. Find out for yourself. I do not have time for this." The other Sesshoumaru's face was carefully bland. "If you go quickly, you can be back by next week."

If it were not for the questioning look the human threw his other self, Sesshoumaru might have believed that.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	179. Tender Moments

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Useless

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru wanted to argue, but it was obvious that would be pointless. His other self would obviously not speak and the human wouldn't speak unless given permission. He would go to India… but he would look out for traps of any kind. He would _not_ become what that other Sesshoumaru was; a landless, title-less demon who no longer had the right to carry his swords.

Turning, Sesshoumaru started to walk away without another word. Before he disappeared, he glanced back over his shoulder. The human reached up daringly and gently touched the demons cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked away with a sneer.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	180. Dying

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Dying

By: Luna

…

"What aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked softly, her fingers tracing down the line of strain in between Sesshoumaru's brows.

"I have to go now," he said quietly.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Inuyasha discarded my lamp. It has a new master now." Sesshoumaru said, fighting his impending death. The pain was excruciating. He concentrated on her touch, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face against her neck. He had always wanted to hold her like this; he didn't know why he never did. "I went against an order."

Kagome's heart gave a painful lurch. "What does that mean?"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	181. Proud

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Proud

By: Luna

…

"I was ordered not to protect you – someone _wished_ that I wouldn't protect you." Sesshoumaru watched her eyes go wide. "Because I went against the order, I sentenced myself to death."

"No," Kagome whispered, horrified. "_No!_"

He stroked her hair away from her face. His hand was already starting to fade; soon, she would see through him_. He didn't want to die_. Yet, he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. He thought of his father, how he died protecting a human woman whom he had loved. Sesshoumaru smiled.

Perhaps his father would be proud of him now.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	182. Fading

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Fading

By: Luna

…

Kagome started to cry before burying her face in his chest to hide her tears. Who didn't want her friends to protect her? No, she thought, the wish had been for _Sesshoumaru_ not to protect her, not her friends. Who would have known something like this would happen to force Sesshoumaru's hand?

He tipped her chin up, and brushed cool lips across her forehead. Smoke was wisping off of his skin; he was disappearing before her eyes. "Please don't go." She begged. "I don't want to go home without you."

Sesshoumaru's answer was a kiss, pressed lightly against her lips.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	183. Gone

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Gone

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared at him, unable to speak. Tears burned her eyes, blurred her vision, and her throat was so tight she couldn't breathe.

"This is really it, isn't it?" She whispered. "It's the end."

His fingertips ghosted over her face in a cool caress. He was already fading away; she could only feel the whoosh of smoke against her skin as he started to dissipate.

"We will find each other again." He told her, willing her to believe.

She wished she could. Except that he was already gone, and this time when she fell he wasn't there to catch her.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	184. Pain

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Pain

By: Luna

…

Her friends found her the next morning curled on her side in the grass, sobbing incoherently. She had fallen asleep crying, and had woken up the same way.

Sango rushed towards her, kneeling by her side and running a hand down Kagome's back. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Yes, she was. But it wasn't a pain any of them would be able to assuage. This had been her _last day_ in the past – she hadn't known it was Sesshoumaru's as well. Why did she think she would get her happily ever after?

Kagome curled into Sango's arms, holding on tight.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	185. Anger

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Anger

By: Luna

…

It was midafternoon by the time Kagome calmed down enough to speak. Sango had tears in her eyes by the time Kagome was done, and Miroku only looked at her with regret.

Kagome looked around, suddenly so _angry_. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. "He went out to keep Rin occupied."

Kagome stormed out of the hut. It was a small village; she found him easily. Then she slapped his face.

Inuyasha was speechless. Then he snarled "What was that for?"

"You killed him!" She cried, falling against him to beat at his chest uselessly. "You killed him…"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	186. Apology

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Apology

By: Luna

…

Once Inuyasha heard the story, guilt punched him straight to the gut. "Kagome…" What could he say?

He had been angry, and hurt, and sad, and he _hadn't meant to_. He searched for a way to explain, to make her understand. "But I… I only threw it down the well! It shouldn't have disappeared!"

"It didn't _disappear_." Kagome said woodenly. "Someone _took_ it."

"I didn't mean to," Inuyasha whispered at last. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kagome sighed. She knew it was pointless to be angry at him; she couldn't help it. So, in a way, she was sorry too.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	187. Over and Over

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Over and Over

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared down at the grass by the well, eyes sad and haunted. Her friends surrounded her, all worried, all sad. They were losing their friend, and though she was the same Kagome to them, only older, they were losing her for the first time.

Kagome was about to lost them twice.

She thought of the irony of the situation, and her lips pulled up into a halfhearted smile. Before, she had cried for the love she had lost with Inuyasha. Now she was crying from the loss of his brother. Why must history always repeat itself?

Sometimes she _wished_…

* * *

**Words: 100**


	188. Goodbyes

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Goodbyes

By: Luna

…

"We'll never see you again, will we, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked quietly, interrupting her train of thought.

Kagome smiled wearily. "I'm afraid not. For me, the well closed up years ago. It won't reopen any time soon."

"What if you wish it, Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully, his eyes panicked. He was about to lose the first person to offer him a home since his parents died. He had childishly assumed that he would have her forever.

Kagome picked him up and ran a soothing hand down his fur. "Good things rarely come from wishes. I've messed with Fate enough, I think."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	189. Reincarnation

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Reincarnation

By: Luna

…

Shippo clung to her, his claws scraping her skin, but she didn't complain. Her eyes met Miroku's, and the understanding in them made her want to cry. She held them back, just barely. Instead she walked to him and leaned into his chest, clutching Shippo to her.

He patted her back soothingly. "It's okay, Kagome-sama. Our fates are intertwined. We will see each other again, I know it. The flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. We will live on, and we will see each other again someday."

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	190. Forgiveness

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Forgiveness

By: Luna

…

With Shippo now being held in Miroku's arms, Kagome felt free to collapse against the woman who had been one of her closest confidant for years, and once again felt the pain of separation that came with losing one precious to her. Sango stroked her hair and whispered much the same words as Miroku, before Kagome disentangled herself and moved on to Inuyasha.

He stood awkwardly in front of her, his eyes downcast and guilty. Kagome knew he had no idea his actions would cause her pain, and without consciously thinking about it, she knew that he was already forgiven.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	191. The Last Farewell

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

The Last Farewell

By: Luna

…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, reaching out to touch his cheek. His eyes lifted to hers, full of love, full of sadness, and full of regret. Kagome smiled tremulously. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Inuyasha reached out and jerked her into his arms, burying his nose in the lush hair falling over her shoulder. Kagome clutched at him, tears falling from her eyes. She _did_ love him. Maybe not like she loved Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha was and always would be her first love.

"Kagome," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "I've never said this before, so please remember…"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	192. Letting Go

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Letting Go

By: Luna

…

"You know I love you." He whispered into her hair. "I've _always_ loved you. Please don't ever forget me."

"_Never_," she said fiercely, clutching him. "You were the first person I met in this era. The first true friend I made. The first love I've known. How can you think I'd ever forget you?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but she felt him trembling. "You will be happy one day, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I wished for it, after all." It was only a little white lie, one he didn't need to know. "Please don't forget me, but learn to let me go."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	193. Don't Worry

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Don't Worry

By: Luna

…

_I don't want to_, Inuyasha thought. How could he think about happiness when he was losing the one who introduced him to it? With Kikyo every moment had been tumultuous, every day filled with anxiety. Back then, even when they held each other close, there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to run when the time came.

With Kagome he had to fight to be alone, and thankfully he always lost.

But he did not want her to worry. So he pulled her back, kissed her lips, and smiled for her as she faded away.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	194. A Single Spark

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

A Single Spark

By: Luna

…

Kagome stood listlessly, staring at the wall of the well house for so long her eyes started to burn. When the door opened Kagome turned, blinking in surprise at Souta standing there looking just as surprised as she.

"Kagome?" He asked, blinking again. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? It is a crime to visit?"

Souta scuffed his feet. "No, but Mom barely even… never mind. I guess I didn't think that he would be so quick."

Hope sparked within Kagome. "He?"

Souta looked uncomfortable. "Maybe you should ask Mom."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	195. Darkening Doorstep

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Darkening Doorstep

By: Luna

…

Following Souta to the house, she was surprised at how old he was. For a moment she felt dizzy; this was not like last time. Souta was in middle school now; he wasn't eight years old. She didn't know why she mixed her times up.

Their mother was inside the kitchen. The minute she spotted Kagome her arms opened; Kagome never hesitated and fell into them.

"There, there." She soothed. "Everything will be just fine. He told me so."

"Who?" Kagome asked, holding her breath in anticipation.

A shadow darkened the kitchen stoop. A deep voice made her turn. "Me."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	196. The First Wish

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

The First Wish

By: Luna

…

Kagome froze in her mother's arms, staring at the man in horror. "You…?" She whispered. "But how is that possible?"

Smiling, Jinn came into the kitchen and sat at the table as if he belonged there. "Simple. Your father made a wish a very long time ago. 'Make sure Kagome-chan is happy. _When_ever she is.' "

"I don't understand." Kagome admitted.

Jinn smiled again. It was only then that she noticed that he was wearing very modern clothes, looking a little too human for Kagome's comfort. "You would not be happy unless your friends are happy, correct?"

Kagome nodded, hesitant.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	197. Reassurance

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Reassurance

By: Luna

…

"Your father was very specific." Jinn said. "His goal was only your happiness. So I travelled a little forward in time, saw who you fell in love with… and who you would lose."

Kagome's heart clenched, but she stayed silent.

"Then I realized that you were a little time traveler as well, so I went back into the past to observe." He looked at her with reassurance. "Do not worry, little one. Everything will turn out just fine in the end. Your Sango and Miroku go on to have many children. Shippo marries Rin."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hopefully.

Jinn hesitated.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	198. Sesshoumaru?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Sesshoumaru?

By: Luna

…

"He fell in love again," Jinn said softly. "He had many children."

Kagome could tell that he wasn't revealing everything. "What is it?"

"I am not in charge of Fate," Jinn reminded her gently. "Inuyasha died in battle in his early forties. He was missed by many people."

Of course he would be, Kagome thought, using her sleeve to wipe away some tears. But she was smiling. Everyone really did get their happy ending.

"Do you not want to hear about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eyes jerked up and met Jinn's knowing expression.

Hope welled up inside. Kagome waited with bated breath.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	199. A Need to Know

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

A Need to Know

By: Luna

…

"Wait." Kagome stopped Jinn, and paused for a moment to take in a deep, shuddering breath. "I need to know what happened. From the beginning."

"Beginning?" Jinn asked with a raised brow.

"The fact that you changed Sesshoumaru into whatever it is _you_ are… the fact that he thought he killed you, but you're obviously not dead… And who stole Sesshoumaru's lamp in the end and ordered him not to protect me?" Her breath hitched on that last note, and tears swam into her eyes. "He's dead because of me! Who told him not to protect me?"

Jinn shrugged. "Me."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	200. Reliving

Standard disclaimer applies.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

And thank you all that voted for Dokuga's 3rd Quarter 2011 Awards, because A Thousand Tales won 2nd place for Best Serial! Thanks again!

...

A Thousand Tales

Reliving

By: Luna

…

Kagome gasped. "_What?_"

"I did what I had to do." Jinn told her lightly. "Because _your_ father wished me to."

Kagome was silent for several stunned moments, before crying out. "That's not true!"

"Is it not?" He asked with an arched brow. "Once upon a time, a girl forgot how mere words could leave an impact, and she wished for something she shouldn't have. She met with her dead father, baked with her mother, and had a few blissful days of reliving her childhood. _But_…"

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what else he had to say.

**Words: 100**


	201. Silver Lining

Standard disclaimer applies.

Note to readers: The motherboard (whatever that is) crashed on my computer, and I will only be able to update for a few more days (since I uploaded a weeks worth of this story onto ffnet's document uploader, thank God, before the crash) but after that if you don't hear from this story for a while... that's why.

...

A Thousand Tales

Silver Lining

By: Luna

…

"She forgot her father was dying." Jinn said softly. "And what would any father wish for on his death bed? Happiness," Jinn replied for her, "for his only daughter. Having met the one to make her happy, he did what he thought he must, and he wished for _me_ to be the one to see it through."

"That's why you found Sesshoumaru." she whispered. "You made him suffer being a slave for all those years. It's my fault. It's all my fault!"

"Yes." Jinn agreed. "It is. But have no fear; all will be well."

"How?" She whispered. "He's dead."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	202. Say what?

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Say what?

By: Luna

…

"The reason I was trapped to an object to begin with had been because of arrogance. As my power grew, I was able to control my destiny, and grant happiness to those I felt deserved it. I never let _anyone_ handle my ring. Until your parents. Until _you_. Because I had _allowed_ it to happen." Jinn shrugged at her incredulity. "Sometimes good people deserve good things. Other times, you have to _earn_ your happiness."

There was a wealth of meaning behind his words, but Kagome still couldn't understand. Then she froze. "Wait a second. You said _parents_."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	203. Provocation

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Provocation

By: Luna

…

"_You?_" Kagome asked, incredulous.

"Well…" Mrs. Higurashi started. "Jinn-sama offered, and I accepted. _Your_ happiness was assured… but what about your friends? Inuyasha was a dear boy. I know any friends of yours would be worth any wish."

She squeezed her mother's hand. "Thank you." She whispered, then looked at Jinn. "But Sesshoumaru… why did he attack me?"

Jinn's eyes gleamed. "I might have… provoked him."

"_What?_" Even her mother was shocked.

"He asked me a question. I answered."

"And… what was the question?"

"'Will a human be the end of me.'" Jinn quoted. "Of course, I told him _yes_."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	204. Freedom

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Freedom

By: Luna

…

Kagome was ready to protest, but words eluded her. She _would _be the end of Sesshoumaru. "Then _why?_ Why did you order Sesshoumaru not to protect me if you _knew_ that he would have no choice?"

"Ah," Jinn said softly, "but he did. He could have chosen _not_ to."

"What?" Kagome whispered, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"_I_ didn't make him protect you. You didn't make him, and he certainly didn't have to make himself. He did because he _wanted_ to. Because, more than anything, he wished for _your_ safety. A single, unselfish wish – a wish that set him _free_."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	205. Tellall

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Tell-all

By: Luna

…

For a moment, Kagome couldn't breathe. "_Free?_" She cried, incredulous. "Yes, it set him free – but it killed him!"

"Did it?" Jinn asked softly.

Kagome stopped breathing. Through the constricting of her throat, she managed to whisper. "_Did it?_"

"I thought you might want to know what happens to your _dear_ Sesshoumaru." Jinn said, sitting back with his customary smug smile. Kagome had the sudden urge to slap the expression off his face, but she refrained. She never used to be so violent; Sesshoumaru rubbed off on her more than she thought.

"Yes." Kagome said. "Please. Tell me about Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**Words: 100**


	206. What about me?

Standard disclaimer applies.

My computer is still crashed, but since I hired someone to get all my data off my computer, updates can resume! Thanks for all your patience!

...

A Thousand Tales

What about me?

By: Luna

…

"He fell in love." Jinn murmured. "They lived for centuries together. They were blissfully happy."

Kagome's heart broke. She could literally feel her heart cracking in two and shattering at her feet. "That's… good." She managed.

Jinn's brow arched. "You're unhappy with this outcome?"

Her voice felt ripped from her throat. "_Yes!_ This may sound selfish, but what about me? Sesshoumaru was supposed to end up with_ me!_"

Smiling innocently, he replied. "Oh, didn't I mention it? He does."

She stopped breathing.

"He's out there, by the God Tree. Are you going to keep him waiting?"

Kagome was already gone.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	207. Finders Keepers

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Finders Keepers

By: Luna

…

Kagome ripped open the front door to the house, looking towards the tree that had lovingly watched over her childhood. It had been there from the beginning; it had protected Inuyasha amongst its trunk, holding him close until she came and set him free. It watched over her when she left – both times. Now it would watch as she was reunited with her love.

_If only she could actually find him._

She ran to the tree, her chest heaving, her face flushed. She placed a trembling hand against its trunk as she shakily wiped her brow.

"Sesshoumaru… where are you?"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	208. Answered Prayers

Standard disclaimer applies.

betstar: You're psychic, aren't you? ^_~

...

A Thousand Tales

Answered Prayers

By: Luna

…

Kagome leaned her forehead against the bark of her guardian, closing her eyes. She was so tired… the weight of her grief nearly drove her to her knees; she wasn't quite sure what was holding her up. "We were supposed to be together." she whispered, imagining Sesshoumaru's face in her mind. "We were supposed to grow _old_ together. Why did this have to happen?"

For the first time in a long time, Kagome started to pray. "Please let me find him. Please let him _stay_. Oh please…"

_Look up!_ Something seemed to whisper.

Without questioning why, Kagome raised her eyes.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	209. Relief

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Relief

By: Luna

…

He looked as if he were sleeping. His face was relaxed in repose; contrary to popular belief, he looked no softer asleep than he did awake.

His hair gleamed silver in the weak sunlight, while shadows fell across his beautiful face. His armor gleamed dully in the shadows, and his swords rested quietly at his side. It was the old Sesshoumaru… and it wasn't – because this one was _hers_.

Emotions rolled through her, making her whole body tremble.

He opened his eyes slowly, as if waking from a deep slumber. Then he _looked_ at her, and Kagome's knees went weak.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	210. Just Because

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Just Because

By: Luna

…

Kagome never took her eyes off of him, afraid he would disappear. He _did_ – momentarily. His image phased out, and the next instant he was by her side, her face pressed against the furry mokomoko once again draped over his shoulder. She held him tightly, afraid to let go.

His hand stroked down her hair. "You're here."

She choked on a laugh. "That's my line."

His lips ghosted over her temple. "Why am I?"

"Because." She said, smiling. "Just because."

Blindly, she reached up, framing his face with her hands, then pulled him down for a long, much needed kiss.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	211. A Reason for Haste

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

A Reason for Haste

By: Luna

…

Once she started kissing him, she couldn't seem to stop. She rained kisses over his face, laughing when his hands reached to hold her still, so he could slant his mouth over hers and kiss her hard enough to where she was seeing stars. If she wasn't at her family's shrine…

She pulled back with a gasp. "Wait. My mother's waiting inside."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he breathed deeply.

"Let's go." she said. "Then we can go to _my_ place."

Sesshoumaru's answer was to scoop her up and carry her to the front door.

* * *

**Words: 100**


	212. Hello Again!

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

Hello Again!

By: Luna

…

Kagome led Sesshoumaru inside to meet her mother. She was still sitting at the kitchen table, smiling down at a piece of paper folded neatly in front of where Jinn had been sitting. Kagome looked around curiously. "Where did he go?"

"He said he had to leave, but he left you a note." Her mother said, standing. She smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. "It's nice to see you again."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in acknowledgement. Kagome blinked, looking at them both. "You mean you guys have met?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, serene. "Aren't you going to read the note?"

* * *

**Words: 100**


	213. The End

Standard disclaimer applies.

A Thousand Tales

The End

By: Luna

…

_Though I regret the manner in which this wish was fulfilled, your father didn't leave me a choice. You can't _make_ someone fall in love, after all. All I could do was present the opportunity, and hope that nature took its course – with a little help along the way. It's not often someone surprises me; there aren't many like you. If you ever have need of my service, simply wish for it._

_Your wish, as always, is my command._

_Yours truly,_

_Jinn _

_P.S. As many stories end, let me be the first to say:_

_And they lived Happily Ever After._

* * *

**A/N: Words: 100.** This story was an absolute delight to write, and I am so glad so many of you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

As I side note, I'd like to announce that I will be writing a follow up one-shot specifically that will answer any questions you may have and to tie up some loose ends. So if you're confused about something, ask me! It will be completely separate just for the fact that it will be written as a gift for **Creature of Shadow**, and will contain some lemony scenes. If interested, be on the lookout for the next romantic installment of _**A Thousand Tales**_, lovingly titled _**A Thousand Tales: Kagome's Christmas Wish. **_

For my YIM's, don't worry! There will be TWO versions of this! I will post an **adult** version on Dokuga(dot)com, while a clean version for my YIM readers will be posted on my FFnet profile. My penname for that site is _luna_magic_2005_.


End file.
